Living In Interesting Times
by gredandforgerock
Summary: It's said to be an ancient Chinese curse. If you have been "blessed" to live in interesting times it means life will be full of trouble. Blake Bishop seemed to have been cursed with it. He was set to start Hogwarts with Harry Potter. Unfortunately for everyone Harry Potter didn't show up. So began Blake's interesting times. AU, no pairings and a few new characters.
1. Prologue

Minerva was going through the letters and the list of first years. She was separating them between muggleborns and everyone else. She flicked her wand at the pile of pureblood and half-bloods and they jumped off her desk and flew out the window. There they met with a flock of owls and each owl grabbed one and took off flying towards the recipient. She started going through the muggleborns and sorted them by location. It was easier to schedule appointments that way rather than jumping back and forth. She would schedule all of England's one day and then all of Scotland's and so on.

She looked back over the list to make sure each name was marked off. A few of the names stood out. Draco Malfoy would be arriving she hoped he wasn't as big of a spoiled brat as his father was. Susan Bones was on the list she was sure Amelia would be a wreck. Ronald Weasley was the next name and it made her pause. It wasn't just the thought of another Weasley or hoping he wouldn't be like the twins. No this name stood out for a different reason. Ronald was the same age as Harry Potter, she was sure of it. Looking back over the names again she did not see Harry's name on the list. Hoping she was wrong she quickly left her office with the list in hand.

"Albus." She called when she reached his office, "Please tell me I'm wrong."

"I've not known you to be wrong often." He lifted an eyebrow, "What seems to be the matter."

"Should Harry Potter be coming to Hogwarts this year?" she asked.

"Yes he is I'm sure he'll be very much like Lily." Albus smiled, "You weren't wrong."

"Then why isn't his name on the list?" she asked and handed the list over fretting as she did.

"What?" Albus took the list and looked it over. Potter was not on the list. He stared for several moments before he dropped the list and stood, "I better go check."

"We should have never left him there." Minerva wrung her hands, "What were we thinking just dropping him off like that."

"Don't worry." Albus waved her off as he headed for the floo, "I'm sure it's just a minor error somewhere."


	2. Chapter 2

Blake Bishop sighed in relief when the clock finally struck five. Working at the ministry wasn't the nicest job and he was ready to go home. He worked in the registration office and he hated it. Why he hated it was a long story and he wasn't thinking about it as he left the office.

"Blake!" Someone called as he merged into the stream of ministry workers who were also leaving for the evening.

He looked over his shoulder to find his friend behind him. He stepped to the side until she caught up, "Hi Tracy how was your day?"

"Just as gratifying and exciting as yours it sounds like." She grinned, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." He responded with a grin.

"What are we going to do about this auspicious occasion?" she quipped.

"Tonight I'm going to my parents for dinner. I know, not what you had in mind." He bumped her shoulder as they waited in line to exit the building, "But tomorrow is a work day and I think it would be worse to work with a hangover."

"No doubt." She agreed as her turn came up, "Friday night then?"

"Yes." He waved and took his turn in the floo.

It was disgusting but they would exit the floo into an out-of-service, smelly, public toilet. It was the only way for the common people to get in and out on a daily basis. The higher ups would get to floo from home. But since he was nothing special he was gagging twice a day as he came and went from his job. Luckily they allowed apparition to and from the toilet so he didn't have to be seen entering or leaving a broken toilet.

"I'm home." He called a moment later as he let himself into his parent's house.

"Happy Birthday." He heard both of them call from separate rooms but his mother met him in the entry with a hug.

"How was your day?" his mother's name was Emily.

"Fine." He shrugged, "How about yours?"

"I spent the day cooking your favorites." She grinned, "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Good I'm starving." He hung his outer robe in the closet.

"Go visit with your father while I finish up." She instructed as she went back to the kitchen, "He's in the office."

"Hi Dad." He entered his father Brandon's office.

"Have a seat Blake." He instructed. He did so and looked expectantly at his father, "Everything still going well? No unexpected questions?"

"Nothing, they seem to take me at face value." Blake answered, "I do my job quietly and I do it well. They have no reason to take a second look at me."

"Good." His father sighed in relief, "I would think you're safe now. You have made it through the probationary period."

"Last week." Blake nodded with a grimace, "I start the other training next week."

During dinner Blake thought back on what he knew of his life. His parents had explained things to him when he turned eleven. His mother was unable to carry children. They had been destroyed by her last miscarriage and had left for a two year vacation to get over it. Then about a month before their return they received an owl from her sister.

Her sister was a squib but was still loved by the family. She had grown up in the family but attended the local muggle school. When she had graduated she had gone on to university and found a calling she loved. She was a social worker and operated an orphanage. A few hours before the letter was sent she was given quite a shock. The baby left on the door step wasn't the shock, that happened all the time. But, an hour later, when the bottle she was making floated out of her hand and to the baby's mouth, well that was another story.

Though none of them had any idea of his blood status he was quietly blood adopted into the family with much love. They did it in Italy where they were vacationing so the records weren't in the British Ministry. They only did that so their place in society wasn't damaged. They didn't know it would be a life or death decision later.

It became an issue his first year. He went to Hogwarts and was put into Hufflepuff. What set things in motion though was the fact that Harry Potter didn't show up. Later investigation showed he wasn't even sent a letter. At first everyone thought he had been reduced to a squib. But when Albus Dumbledore went to check the relatives he found they didn't have the boy. Specialists from the ministry investigated and showed the boy was never found on their door step. Someone had taken him between the time Dumbledore had stupidly left him on the door step and the next morning.

The ministry arrested Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid for neglect and abuse of a minor in their charge. Dumbledore was the only one to receive prison time. McGonagall and Hagrid lost their jobs. So the school governors had to replace a headmaster, transfiguration professor and a grounds keeper.

Within the year Voldemort had a body back and had taken over the ministry. He had killed an unarmed Dumbledore in prison just a few days into his sentence. He had taken over the ministry and then he moved on the school to kill all the students not willing to take his side. However, many students and their light families had disappeared. In his anger at losing so many targets Voldemort had destroyed Azkaban and the dementors within it because he was sure it was Dumbledore's fault.

Bloodtraitors who had not disappeared and didn't join were killed. Muggleborns and half-bloods were rounded up and put in a detention camp since the prison was gone. This is when their reasoning to do the adoption in Italy paid off. The Ministry assumed he had been born to Brandon and Emily Bishop. They assumed he was a pureblood. While the blood adoption would give him his new parents blood it didn't eradicate his old blood. At worst he was a half-blood, even if he had been a muggleborn to start with, at best he was pure.

This was why he hated working in the Registration office. He was sending muggleborns and half-bloods to the detention camp while he sat in a nice cushy office. His Hufflepuff loyalty and sense of fair play saw this as a betrayal. Even if he was a pureblood he had gone to school with some of the people who had been sent there. But he had been careful he would not be found out and his parents would not be endangered, he refused to do that to them.

"Mum you outdid yourself this year." Blake commented after dinner.

"Honestly it was Seamus's help." She nodded toward the kitchen, "He doesn't cook that well but he knows how to help and he's learning."

"I should visit with him." Blake stood.

"Just be careful. We can't afford to have any suspicion on us." Brandon reminded him.

Seamus Finnegan had been a friend of his during those first months in Hogwarts. He was a half-blood and had been caught a year ago. He was in the camp for two months before Blake could convince his parents to buy him and keep him as a servant. Blake rarely saw his friend because he didn't want to embarrass him for being a slave.

While some of the half-bloods were allowed to be purchased, none of the Mudbloods were. They were used in the hunts for the elite portion of society. From what he had been told they would release them into a large forest and then the purebloods were sent in to hunt them. They didn't always find all the muggleborns that were released, but everyone assumed they had been killed by animals. No one could live in that forest without a wand.

Work on Friday seemed to last a lot longer than it normally did. Blake assumed it was the party they had planned for that night. Tracy and a bunch of others around his age, and with equal social status, had planned a pub crawl. People like Malfoy and Nott had a higher social status, so even though they were sort of friendly in school they never socialized with them now.

When the clock finally hit five Blake jumped out of his chair and threw on his outer robe. He exited through the floo and apparated out of the toilet to his flat. He quickly showered and got ready for a night out. And what a night it was. By the time they reached the third pub some of them were literally crawling in. Seamus was following at a discrete distance to take Blake back to his apartment when he'd had enough.

"Ow." Blake moaned when he next gained consciousness.

"Here's a hangover potion for you." Seamus must have stayed the night.

Blake appreciated his friend more at that moment than he had at any time before, "Thanks."

"I've turned down the lights." He chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me it will only encourage me." Blake grinned and opened his eyes.

His grin fell away when he realized he had no idea where they were, "Where did you bring me Sea?"

"We just need to do a little test on you then I'll take you home." Seamus grimaced.

"What?" Blake was wide awake now.

"Take it easy Blake." Seamus put a hand on his shoulder, "I would never hurt you."

"Then tell me where we are." Blake demanded.

"We are at the headquarters for the Order of Phoenix." He sighed, "Myself and ten others allowed ourselves to be caught to find someone."

"Who?" Blake wondered aloud.

"Harry Potter." Seamus grimaced, "You see we've been able to prove he is alive. Dumbledore was able to find who took him and what they did to him. He was dropped off at an orphanage but he never made it to the official documents."

"So why me?" Blake was getting very scared.

"I know you were adopted." Seamus explained, "Your parents don't keep documents around but sometimes late at night they talk."

"And you eavesdropped!" He accused.

"We have to find Harry." Seamus explained further, "We won't let your secret out to the ministry even if you aren't Harry."

"But why?" he asked, "I'm putting people in that camp. I'm a horrible…"

"You also save people from the camp." He indicated himself, "If you didn't do your job your parents would be in danger and they'd give the job to someone who could be a lot more vicious than you are."

"What's the test?" Blake asked.

"All we need is a little blood." Seamus held up a small vial, "Less than ten drops."

"Then I'll be let go?" he asked.

"Unless you are Harry." He shrugged, "In that case you will be taken to Dumbledore."

"He's dead Seamus." Blake frowned at him, "His Majesty killed him in Azkaban before he took over."

"No he killed an imposter." Seamus grinned, "An unwilling one at that. Let's just say we know where one of the missing Death Eaters is."

"Fine." Blake took the offered knife, sliced his finger and let the blood drip into the vial, "Where's my wand?"

"You'll get it back soon." Seamus pulled his wand and tapped Blake's finger.

"You have a wand?" Blake looked shocked, "When did you get a wand? It's illegal!"

"Nope it's my wand the one I bought from Ollivander." Seamus opened the door and handed out his blood before coming back and sitting down, "The wand they broke on my capture was a fake."

"Why didn't you take me with you when you left?" Blake asked, "You know I don't believe in their drivel."

"Dumbledore escaped his captivity when he realized You Know Who was at the prison." Seamus explained, "He came to the school and got all the students and teachers that he was sure about. He also got their families because they were light."

"He wasn't sure of me." Blake nodded.

"Mostly he wasn't sure of your parents." Seamus added, "If you are found to be Harry then we'll make sure your parents are protected."

"If not?" he asked.

"You'll be oblivated and returned to your flat." He stated.

"What about you?" Blake asked.

"They'll find my body beaten to death by muggles." He shrugged, "Your parents will say they sent me to watch you and say I must have been attacked while you were unaware."

"Dumbledore was… is a master at transfiguration." Blake nodded.

The door opened in that moment and another friend stuck his head in. Seamus turned to him, "Well Nev?"

"Hiya Harry." Neville waved at Blake.

"My parents." Was Blake's first thought.

"As we speak they're house is being attacked and burnt down by a rouge group of mean people." Neville grinned, "The Ministry authorities will find the remains of four bodies, two young males, an older male and an older female. Based on whose house it is they will declare the two of you and your family deceased. Your parents have already arrived."

"Can I see them?" he asked.

"Right this way." Neville left and Blake followed him with Seamus right behind.

"Hey Neville?" Blake/Harry smiled at the man who turned back at the question, "I'm glad you escaped."

"Me too." He laughed.

Blake/Harry was led into a large room and found his parents sitting on a couch on one side. He went to them pulling them both into a tight hug. It took a few minutes to calm them down but soon they were sitting on the couch with Blake/Harry squished in the middle.

"Welcome to the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore greeted them as he sat in his chair opposite them.

"I thought you were dead." Brandon was the first to speak.

"To the Ministry I am." He nodded, "I was able to get help from my phoenix Fawkes and our potions master. Fawkes brought the polyjuice potion and we administered it to Rabastion LeStrange. We added a dreamless sleep and Dumbledore was killed unarmed and in his sleep by Tom."

"Tom?" Emily asked.

"Tom Riddle, you know him as His Majesty." Dumbledore nodded, "Before I forget do not say the name that begins with a V, there is a taboo on it that breaks all secrecy charms and places a tracking beacon on the person who says it. We call him Tom here."

"Why are we here?" Brandon took over.

"You adopted a little baby boy who was dropped off at an orphanage by Sirius Black." Dumbledore smiled, "We know who Blake is. He is Harry Potter."

"Oh." Emily and Brandon turned to their son.

"Hi." Harry grinned and shrugged, "I found out about five minutes ago."

"And now that you all know you can't go back to your old lives, I'm sorry." Dumbledore offered sadly, "They have several people on staff that would be able to pluck that from your minds."

"We're aware of that." Brandon nodded, "It's why we have been so scared for Blake… I mean Harry. He knew he was adopted and if they looked for that kind of thing he would have been caught."

"Why work for the ministry then?" Seamus asked.

"Everyone is required to work in the Ministry for a little while." Harry explained, "They start us off there straight from Hogwarts so that we can be indoctrinated to the 'right' ideals. It starts shortly after your probation period ends as long as you pass."

"What happens if you don't pass?" he asked.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged, "If it was me though I'm pretty sure the three of us would either be dead or at the detention camp."

"How did you end up in that department?" Dumbledore asked.

"We asked for it." Brandon answered, "Our thought was they would be less likely to look at him for being a halfblood or muggleborn if he asked to work there."

"Good idea." The three other men nodded.

"So now what?" Harry asked, "Blake and his parents are dead. What happens to us now?"

"Before you were born there was a prophecy given." Dumbledore explained how the prophecy pointed at him and Tom attacked him but it backfired for some reason. Tom had did some magic so that when it backfired he didn't die, "Sirius realized that we would assume he was guilty and that I would take over as your guardian. Somehow he found out where I placed you that night. He took you from them and gave you to an orphanage that he knew was run by a squib."

"Why not just kill me?" Harry asked, "He was their secret keeper, wasn't it his desire to kill me?"

"No." Dumbledore explained, "Did you notice that when Tom released his followers Sirius wasn't one of the ones he pulled out? It got me thinking and I sent my phoenix to bring him here. He proved under veritaserum that he wasn't the secret keeper. Have you seen the man named Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes he's an odd one." Harry said thoughtfully, "It's obvious he isn't held with the esteem as the other marked are given. But he's still considered elite."

"He was the secret keeper, he gave them to Tom." Dumbledore sighed, "He successfully framed Sirius and faked his own death. Sirius was blamed for those he killed and was sent to Azkaban without a trial."

"Where is he now?" Harry asked.

"He is living here, going on missions with the others." Dumbledore smiled, "He is your Godfather and most anxious to meet you."

"Did he tell you why he took Harry away from the people you placed him with?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore bowed his head, "The mother of the family Harry was going to be sent to is his mother's sister. Unfortunately I didn't know she hated Lily, magic and anything that had to do with either of those things."

"So I would have been hated because I was both." Harry nodded.

"He most likely saved you from a miserable upbringing." Dumbledore stated, "And in the meantime he gave you a most wonderful hiding spot. If you would have been Harry Potter when Tom returned he would have tried to kill you. As I said before the prophecy basically says that you are the one who can kill him. We would have lost forever had he killed you at the age of eleven. Now you are grown and have a good chance of actually holding your own against him."

"No way." Harry shook his head, "I couldn't come close to him."

"But you do have something he doesn't have." Dumbledore pushed, "You have love. Love of a family and friends. You have more than he could ever fathom."

"How do we stop him with love?" Harry asked, "Hug him to death? I can't hold my own against him."

"You already have." Dumbledore smiled, "You, working in the registration office, were able to not only get a friend out of the camp by getting your parents to buy him. But you got others to buy fifteen more in the last month alone. They were taken out of the horrific camp and placed into homes where they were considered servants but they were treated well. You are already hitting him where it hurts and no one knows."


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you be training us to fight?" Brandon asked.

"We will be training Harry." Dumbledore nodded, "You may train if you want. If not we can ensure you safe travel and lodging outside the UK."

"If Blake is here we are staying." Emily stated, "Ummm, I mean Harry."

"You can call me Blake." Harry grinned and hugged her, "It might be better if people don't call me Harry."

"We need to call you Harry." Dumbledore said, "It will be good for morale."

"I think we can get used to it." Emily nodded.

"But why?" Harry asked.

"Son." Brandon began, "We never told you stories of Harry Potter like the other families did to their children. But the stories they have told have put Harry Potter on a pedestal. While you probably won't like being there, everyone who believes in you will get a boost."

"To most people you are already a hero." Emily added, "Now you will be their savior. You will be saving them from certain death. Knowing you are around will give them hope. They'll be able to continue to battle even when they are tired. You won't do it on your own we'll be there as will others. You may not even have to kill him yourself. Just you being here may help someone else to deal the final blow."

"We will give you the best training available." Dumbledore interrupted, "We have many ex-Aurors, hit wizards, unspeakables and even more regular people like you. With you on our side, we have a chance that we didn't have before."

"Fine, call me Harry." He gave in, "When do we start?"

"First we'll be finding you all places to stay and introduce you to those who are here." Dumbledore stood.

"Can we find out where we are?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I am the secret keeper." Dumbledore chuckled, "Welcome to The Keep. It sits at 730 Potter Hill. It is your ancestral home. It's been in your family for generations. It used to be called Godric's Keep but when the last female Gryffindor married a Potter they changed it to just The Keep."

"I'm related to Godric Gryffindor?" Harry asked, "Why did the hat insist on Hufflepuff?"

"To hide you." The hat said from a high shelf, "I knew you were Harry Potter as soon as I was placed on your head. I don't divulge secrets. In all honesty I could have placed you in any house. You are brave as any Gryffindor but it would have blown your cover. You are quite cunning but Slytherin would have changed you. You are as smart as a Ravenclaw but that would have brought you under suspicion. Your loyalty won out and the fact that Hufflepuff is not where they expect a hero to come from was an added bonus."

"It's all Slytherin now." Harry sighed, "Since you disappeared."

"It was disappear or be destroyed." The hat replied, "I had put an elite pureblood into Hufflepuff when the rest of his family was from Slytherin. The family was rather high in Tom's circle so when they complained Tom listened."

"Come along." Dumbledore prodded them to move from the room, "Would you like the master's suite?"

"Can my parents have it?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry." He smiled, "Only the Lord Potter can have the suite. We have several other very nice suites that they will be very comfortable in."

"I'm a Lord?" Harry stopped abruptly.

"Not yet." Dumbledore chuckled, "There is a ceremony that you will have to go through. Unfortunately we must remove the blood from Emily and Brandon and you'll change to what you would have looked like without their blood adoption."

"Then I don't want it." Harry began.

"Don't be ridiculous." His father gasped at him, "You should take the Lordship and do your duty."

"What your father is failing at saying is that you will be our child whether you look like this or like a Potter." She explained, "The blood adoption was more so we could hide the fact that I didn't birth you. We only did that to save our place in society. Being childless is preferable to adopting for those idiots."

"We only worried about our social standing in case it became important again, which it did." Brandon offered, "I would not change anything we did. But now you can safely return to your rightful appearance. It will not change how we feel. Besides Potters are far more elite that we are, you will have better standing amongst your peers."

"Brandon." Emily hissed.

"Right sorry." Brandon chuckled, "It will take a while to quit worrying about status. Still a Lord's duty to his subjects is important."

"How many lords are there in the magical world?" Harry wondered.

"One true Lord." Dumbledore offered with a smile, "Potters were given Lordship by the Muggle royalty. They are to oversee the magical society. Reginald Potter was the first Minister for magic. He didn't feel the magical world should be ruled by the Potters alone but a group of citizens that would be able to understand the needs of all the citizens. Unfortunately his ideals were lost over the centuries and we are left with the..." Dumbledore paused searching for the right word.

"Mess we have now?" Harry asked.

"Yes that's a good word for it." He patted his back and opened a door, "You may all rest in here until we have Harry's ceremony."

"Do we have to do it right away?" Harry asked.

"The sooner we have it the better." Dumbledore stated, "You will be inserted as the Leader of the Order and I will move to an advisory role."

"Leader!" Harry exclaimed, "I'm not ready to be a leader."

"If we have the Lord as the head of our group then we instantly become legal. We have been, up to now, a vigilante group." Dumbledore explained, "When your ceremony is done we will have the backing of the Queen to take back our home."

"Does the muggle queen matter in a magical struggle?" Emily asked.

"She does." Dumbledore nodded, "She has forces of her own that protect her from potential threats. That includes a magical force. When they join they are taught from Her Majesty's magical books. There are spells that have been lost to us that are still available to them. Plus they learn all the new things we invent. Some of them have even become spell weavers and add to her books. Every single one of them is handpicked by a special agent. We do not know who or what it is but we know it has never been wrong. Anyone not accepted is obliviated so their method doesn't get exposed."

"Wow." Harry said.

"We may be able to get that force if you are at the head of our group." Dumbledore added before leaving.

"How are you doing?" Emily asked him after several moments of silence.

Harry looked up at his parents, "What is right? How do I know this group is any better than His Majesty's?"

"You haven't seen much life outside what he grants us." Brandon explained, "You only know how terrified we are. The question is do you want to continue to work in the registration office sending people to the camp and trying to save those you know? Or do you want to save everyone from the camp and stop the muggleborn hunts."

"I want to stop them, the hunts are very obviously wrong." Harry nodded decisively, "In order to do that I must become Lord Potter and lead the few who stand against Tom."

"I don't like it." Emily smiled wetly at her son, "I don't like you being in danger. But I believe you are doing the right thing."

"Me too." Brandon nodded.

It was an hour later that a knock on the door interrupted them, "We're ready for you."

"Thanks Seamus." Harry stood and walked at him, "Thanks for bringing me here too."

"Seamus we're sorry…" Emily began.

"No need." Seamus grinned, "You all treated me very well. You never made me feel like a slave."

They nodded and began to walk. However a few feet down the hall Brandon spoke, "I officially free you from servitude to our family."

"Thanks." Seamus grinned back at them.

"Where are we going?" Harry moved up next to Seamus.

"The courtyard." He explained, "From what I can tell the Goblins have set up out there."

"Goblins?" Brandon asked, "I thought they were all firmly in His pocket."

"He wishes." Seamus chuckled, "He thinks all the people who fled took their money from the bank and left. He has no idea it's still there just hidden. We've had to give some concessions to the Goblins for the new order when we win. They'll be allowed to carry wands."

"I didn't know they wanted to." Emily said thoughtfully, "I wonder if any other groups want to?"

"The elves don't need them. When we talked one into actually trying to use it, well the explosion was interesting to watch. No one was hurt luckily." Seamus grinned, "Centaurs can't use them their magic is too different. Most vampires made from magicals lost their magic on turning. Those that didn't lose it kept their wands and still use them. Werewolves have them if they learned magic. That's pretty much all the humanoid groups."

"Do goblins actually get any use out of a wand that they couldn't do without it?" Brandon asked as they left the house.

"Don't know." Seamus shrugged, "They want them so we said ok."

"Mr. Potter so nice to finally meet you." One of the goblins bowed to him, "Step this way please."

"Do you mind if I ask some questions?" Harry followed him.

"Ask away." He was still walking.

"What's your name?" Harry asked and the goblin paused.

"You may call me Ragnok." He answered and resumed walking.

"Thank you." Harry sighed, "Please call me Harry. What is going to happen?"

"We are taking you to that dig." He pointed ahead to a spot where several goblins were digging with shovels, "You will be asked to disrobe and sit in it and we will repeatedly fill it with water and potions. First it will give us a complete physical readout so we know what to do. This can remove any potions that are in your system. It will reverse the blood adoption. And depending on what we find we may need to fix other things before you are allowed to become Lord Potter."

"Is there a reason they are using shovels instead of magic?" Harry asked. His parents were following silently listening to the questions and answers.

"If dug magically the magic could cause problems for the cleansing ritual." Ragnok nodded at him, it was a good question.

"How long should this take and will there be any pain I should prepare for?" Harry continued his questions.

"That will depend on the scan you get first." Ragnok answered, "I will speak with you about it before we begin any procedures."

"Very good." Harry nodded.

To Emily and Brandon, Harry was already beginning to sound like a leader. It was a good thing he hadn't been put into Gryffindor. This side would have most likely come out far sooner. It would have given him away the hat was right about that.

It wasn't a large group of people that followed them to the hole the goblins had dug, but Harry still thought there was too many. He turned to his mother, "I wish there were fewer people to see me naked."

"They won't see anything until you're submerged in the water." Ragnok told him, "If you wish to say anything to your parents before this starts, now is the time."

Harry turned back to them, "I love you guys. You will always be my parents regardless of what happens now."

"I love you too and you'll always be our son." Emily and Brandon said together and then pulled him into a hug before backing away.

"Ready." Harry turned back to find a curtain around the hole and Ragnok standing by it holding it open.

"Just step inside and undress. Toss out the clothes and then get into the water." Ragnok instructed, "After the clothes come out we'll give you a minute then the curtain will disappear."

Harry followed the instructions and moved to get into the water. He was a bit fearful that the slick mud bottom would have him falling in but the bottom was no longer mud. It was now a stone, not slick or smooth but not jagged either. The curtain disappeared and Harry tried to ignore everyone looking at him. He was up to his neck in water and his hands were clasped firmly in his lap.

"Where did the rock bottom come from?" Harry asked.

"They were chiseled by hand from a sacred stone centuries ago." Ragnok explained, "This way we can take the sacred stones to someone and not bring everyone to our sacred place. We will now begin."

Harry nodded as Ragnok sat beside him and poured a potion in the water. The potion slowly moved to surround Harry before his body absorbed it. After a few minutes the potion floated back out and moved to where Ragnok had stuck a finger in the water. After the potion reached him he pulled a piece of paper out of the water.

"Right." He stood and moved to a table full of potions and surrounded by goblins. He spoke to one who disappeared and then grabbed several potions, "None of these will cause pain. They do each take specific water temperatures and can't be mixed into water where other potions have been. So I'll be vanishing what is here and giving you more water at the specified temperature."

"Is anything going to be very cold or very hot?" Harry asked.

"The first two require very cold water. Then we will do the potions that require warmer water." Ragnok explained, "The water will be warmer each time until we need one that is in very hot water."

"Ok, shall we let the freezing begin?" Harry asked flippantly.

"I think you will be glad it is July." Ragnok grinned, "By the way happy birthday. You are eighteen today."

"We weren't off by much dear." Brandon hugged Emily.

"Why did you pick July twenty ninth?" Harry asked as the water was vanished, when it was refilled he squawked at the chill.

"You know we were married on June twenty ninth." Emily explained, "Since we knew you were approximately fifteen months we picked a day we would remember easily."

The potion was added and did its part and the water was cleared away. The next water was only slightly warmer and Harry was shivering. Conversation happened around him but he didn't participate because of the chattering of his teeth. The water was warmer the next time and by the end he was wishing for some of the cold water back. He was sweating heavily and swiped at his brow. When he went to put his hand down he noticed the sweat wasn't clear.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"Residue." Ragnok explained, "Your system is kicking out some obedience potions that the Ministry gave you."

"Maybe they weren't as sure of me as we thought." Harry commented.

"No they do this to all employees below a certain level." He shook his head, "They tried to make us drink it. We were able to clear the water before drinking it so they think we will be loyal but we are unaffected."

"That's good." Harry nodded.

"Be careful as you exit." Ragnok warned as he let out the water and threw up the curtain again, "The Potters were taller than the Bishops are. You've grown a bit and will probably ache for a few days."

Harry accepted the bathrobe he was handed as he stood. He wrapped it around his body before Ragnok banished the curtain. Several people were looking at him in shock, including his parents.

"Well?" He asked.

"I can tell you're Harry Potter now." Emily was the first to speak. She stood and went to hug him. He looked down at her from a greater height than before, "You look just like James."

"Did you know them?" Harry asked grinning down at his father, who had been taller than he was.

"I was in Hufflepuff." Brandon shrugged, "I graduated a few years before them. Some of their pranks were funny."

"Some were not." Sirius approached, he was the same height as Harry, "James was about as tall as you are. Emily weren't you in Ravenclaw?"

"Yes, same year as you." She nodded and grinned at Harry, "Your mum was very well liked."

"I'd like to hear about them sometime." Harry sighed, "If you don't mind."

"I think it would be a good idea." Brandon offered, "You should know about them since you can't know them."

"They died for you." Emily nodded, "It would be disgraceful of us if we didn't."

"Thanks." Harry stumbled as he tried to walk with them.

"Easy there." Sirius took the side his mother was on and threw Harry's arm around his shoulder, "I'm betting you're pretty tired now."

"Yes, but why?' Harry asked, "I just sat there."

"A lot of magic was used in that ritual and all of it was yours." Ragnok explained, "You'll require a few days of rest before you should try your new magic."

"What?" Harry turned and almost fell, "New magic?"

"Not that they meant for it to happen but the blood adoption restricted your magic." Ragnok grinned, which looked creepy, "It is now unrestricted. You will feel more powerful because more is getting out."

"Good, he was a wimp before." Ron Weasley approached, "Just kidding. Blake you look different."

"Do I?" Harry asked, "I know I'm taller but no one has let me see a mirror. How are you Ron?"

"I can help with that." Hermione Granger was at Ron's side.

Harry hadn't been friends with her before. On his parents advice he had stayed away from the muggleborns. Now he didn't think they would mind as she whipped out her wand and conjured a mirror to float in front of him. His mousy brown hair, that he'd always hated, was now jet black. His parents were blond so that explained his brown. His light green eyes were now a bright, clear, dark green.

"You have her eyes." Emily hugged him from the side pointing to the mirror, "Most of your face and your hair is your father. He was the heartthrob of the school."

"No that was me." Sirius interrupted.

"You were to a certain group." She giggled, "But the nice girls liked James."

"I feel like I was just given the total opposite of a complement." Sirius muttered.

"I was hoping to ditch the glasses." Harry frowned at the reflection, "I'm not sure these frames go with the rest of me any longer."

"It's going to be hard to get some you like for a while." Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder, "Blake is dead and Harry would be killed."

"So is the life of the hero." Brandon snickered, "Glasses that he doesn't like and clothes that won't fit."

"You are horrible." Harry stated flatly with a fake glare. He had used his first paycheck to buy a bunch of new clothes that would fit in at the ministry. Now they wouldn't fit him at all.

"Don't worry." Emily frowned at her husband, "I'll buy you more with owl order."

"You're going to break me." Brandon groaned.

"I'll let you borrow some of mine." Sirius offered.

"No way, he doesn't want old man clothes." Ron chuckled.

"Old man clothes!" Sirius nearly shrieked, "I do not wear old man clothes."

"I will be glad for anything that fits." Harry began, "As long as it isn't old man clothes."

"I don't own old man clothes." Sirius huffed as they made their way inside.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait." He stopped them from going inside, "I thought we were doing the Lord thing today."

"Not yet." Ragnok explained, "You had too many things going on. We'll return in a few days. Just be sure and rest so you'll be in good shape for the next part."

"Do we know what to expect with that?" Harry asked.

"You put on the Lord's ring." Ragnok told him, "What happens after that is anyone's guess."

"Great." Harry let them drag him inside, "Thank you Ragnok."

Dumbledore held Brandon back to talk to him and the goblin, "What can you tell me about your son?"

"He was a good student. He has always been good about asking for advice and following it." Brandon told them the things he thought they wanted to know.

"How does he feel about muggleborns and magical races?" Dumbledore pushed.

"The goblins have always fascinated him. He wanted to work in the goblin liaison office and was trying to learn gobbledygook." Brandon shrugged, "He was disappointed when they got rid of the division. He had friends of all sorts to begin with after a week or so we suggested he stay away from the muggleborns. You know how things were looking at that time. I don't think he cares much about status except to keep himself alive and us safe."

"How does he feel about Tom?" Dumbledore asked.

"He hates what has happened to our world." Brandon stated, "I am sure he would like to help rid the world of that monster."

"Do you think him capable of killing someone?" Dumbledore asked his final and most important question.

"He would in self-defense or to protect someone else." Brandon nodded, "But killing just to kill, no I don't think he would."

"Good." Dumbledore nodded, "May I complement you and your wife on raising a fine boy."

"Thanks." Brandon nodded, "Are you planning on him killing Tom?"

"The prophecy we spoke of before." Dumbledore hesitated, "It says that one can't live if the other lives. He either has to kill him or Tom will kill him. I think he would have died by Tom's hand regardless if Tom knew he was Harry. They are drawn together."

"Once when he was thirteen we were in Diagon Alley getting his supplies." Brandon sighed, "Blake got an odd look on his face and drug us into the Emporium. We watched as… Tom walked by and stopped just outside the shop. He only paused a moment but it terrified me. I was scared for him every day he was at the ministry though I didn't tell him."

"You are safe here." Dumbledore patted his shoulder.

"Brandon?" Emily called as she came down the stairs, "Oh there you are, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine dear." He smiled, "We just had a few questions for each other."

"Good, did you ask him for owl order catalogs for clothes?" she asked.

"No I hadn't got there yet." He answered, "Professor?"

"Please call me Albus." He instructed them, "I believe several of the girls have catalogs I'll see if I can get any of them to part with some, at least for a few minutes. Ah, William is Fleur here?"

"Yes." Bill answered as he arrived, "She's with Ginny right now."

"Would you please show Mrs. Bishop the way she has a need to order a few things." He directed, "Mr. and Mrs. Bishop will be joining us this evening I believe."

"As you wish Albus." He nodded, "Mrs. Bishop?"

"Please, Albus you too, call me Emily." She insisted as they walked off, "So William are Ginny and Fleur both French?"

"Please call me Bill." He led her away, "Albus insists on calling us by our proper names. Fleur is my wife and yes she is French. Ginny is my sister, the youngest of my siblings."

"More than one sibling?" she asked.

"My last name is Weasley." He hinted.

"OH!" she giggled, "Yes you have a few more siblings. The ginger from before, his name was Ron, is he another one?"

"Yes." He nodded, "I didn't realize he was back."

"Blake… I mean, I'm not sure if I can say but our son knew him from Hogwarts." She stumbled.

"Is he alright?" Bill asked, "I don't mean to be nosy but usually when we get new people it's after an attack."

"We're all fine." She smiled, "Though I thank you for asking."

"Here we are." Bill knocked on a door and it was opened by a beautiful blond, "Fleur, this is Emily Bishop she is in need of some things."

"Come in." Fleur pulled the door wider and Emily spotted a ginger girl sitting on a bed covered with magazines, "We were just shopping for clothes."

"Just what I need." She smiled and entered, "Thank you Bill."

"No problem. Dinner will be in five hours if you aren't finished here yet." He grinned before turning to leave.

"Surely it won't take that long." She said haltingly before seeing the floor also had magazines, "Or maybe it will."

"Have a seat." Fleur indicated a love seat near the bed that wasn't covered.

"Thank you." She glanced around as she took the seat.

"What kind of things are you looking for?" Fleur asked.

"Boys." She said, "We just got here but none of my sons clothes will fit him any longer."

"Boys." Fleur repeated, "Are we talking under five or over?"

"Oh no." Emily giggled, "I mean young men."

"How old?" The ginger perked up.

"Emily this is Ginny, Bill's sister." Fleur giggled, "She's seventeen."

"Blake is eighteen." She said, "But he recently went through a growing spurt and none of his old clothes will fit."

"Write his measurements here." Fleur handed over an order form and started looking through stacks, "Are you picking everything or will he want a say?"

"I'll just get him the basics and if he wants something more I'll let you know shall I?" she asked.

"Sure I'm in charge of all shopping." Fleur grinned, "Those who cannot leave need things now and then. While Bill and I are married we have not notified British Ministry for obvious reasons. I am free to move about as long as I use my maiden name."

"That must be very helpful." Emily agreed, "Ok, what we really need is the basic undergarments, jeans, and shirts. He prefers blue, green, red and yellow but he will wear anything we give him as long as it's comfortable. Style doesn't matter as much as fit, nothing too baggy. Oh, shoes." She added the length and width of his feet.

"Dress, sporting, hiking or casual." Fleur questioned.

"I don't know if we'll need dress shoes any time soon." Emily hummed, "Sporting and casual. Maybe a pair of dragon hide boots for his training. Oh I almost forgot, he needs a set of dress robes and shoes to go with them. That will be a rush order on all of it, today if we can."

"Can I help?" Ginny asked.

"You'll have to go blond and speak only French." Fleur insisted.

"I'll live." She shuddered then grinned, "I've got to get ready."

"One last thing." Fleur asked, "Hair and eye color?"

"Black and dark green." She replied.

Fleur drew up short, "Did they find him at last?"

"Who?" she asked.

"I guess not." Fleur sighed and waved her off, "You did say Blake."

Emily had no idea if she could or should say anything more so she kept silent.

Fleur and Ginny showed her the way back to the stairs as they left via the floo. As she climbed the stairs she thought about the young woman's reaction. The reaction they would be getting tonight at dinner was bound to shock the three of them. She would have to warn them.

A knock several hours later brought Emily out of her thoughts as she sat at Harry's bed side. She walked across the room, opened the door and giggled at the boxes and bags over a pair of feet.

"I'm glad you're amused." Her husband's voice came from behind the boxes, "Would you mind giving me a hand?"

She levitated the boxes in front of his face and sat them on the table in the sitting room, "What is all this?"

"Albus caught Fleur before she left and had her get me a set of formal robes." He huffed as he sat the rest of the bags and boxes down, "He made sure she had formal robes on the list for Harry and told her to get you something too."

"Did you give her our measurements?" she asked as she looked through the bags.

"No and when I suggested that I should she said she already knew them." He looked bewildered, "Albus said it's a talent of hers. Did you know she's a Veela?"

"How did you do against her allure?" Emily cocked one eyebrow.

"I didn't spout anything stupid and I didn't fall over anything." He shrugged, "I count that as a success."

"Should we warn Harry?" she asked.

"No he's already met some." He shook his head, "Remember fourth year."

"How could I forget that tournament?" she shook her head, "That was barbaric."

"What's going on?" a sleepy Harry stood in the doorway across the room from them.

"Sorry dear, we didn't mean to wake you." Emily apologized.

"I feel better." He shrugged, "I may have already been waking up."

"You have some clothes to try on." Brandon grinned.

"Mum went shopping?" he asked as he stretched. His old shirt rose well above his navel.

"About time wouldn't you say?" She pointed at his shirt.

"Ha ha." He put his arms back down but they could still see skin between the shirt and far too short jeans. He reached into a bag and pulled out a pair of heeled shoes, "I don't think they'll fit."

"Ha ha." Emily grabbed the shoes away before looking at them, "These are so cute. Fleur has good taste."

"Fleur?" Harry stopped looking in the bag and glanced up at his mother, "What is her last name?"

"Weasley now." She shrugged, "I forgot to ask her maiden name. She is the shopper because she isn't known as part of the Order. She keeps them in clothes and necessities."

"Is she a Veela?" Harry asked.

"Yes, was she the one in the tournament?" she asked.

"I bet so." Harry nodded and went back to the bags, "I couldn't imagine too many Veela named Fleur."

Harry picked an outfit, dressed and they headed down to dinner. He promised to try everything else on later, he grinned knowing he didn't say how much later. They entered the library next to the dining room as Dumbledore had directed. The room was very full but Fleur was near the entry. Harry grinned as he approached.

"We meet again." He stuck out his hand, "Though I doubt you would remember it. It is nice to see you Fleur."

"You are correct." She tilted her head to the side, "I do not recognize you though you have a familiar feel."

"We met during my fourth year at Hogwarts." He hinted.

"The tournament." She shuddered, "That year was disgusting."

"Especially at Christmas when Malfoy tried to insist you were going to attend with him." Harry nodded, "I was the boy across the hall that messed up his shoe laces so he fell on his face."

"You winked and tilted your head." She pointed at him, "But you had brown hair and light green eyes."

"A long story I'm not sure I can tell yet." Harry offered.

"He never approached me again." She smiled, "I suppose he was very embarrassed by his fall."

"The girl beside me got him to back off completely." Harry snickered, "She accused him of being struck dumb by your allure. The other girls added that only men with high character can escape it. Tracy pointed out that I had no trouble avoiding it and wondered what kind of weak character Draco had. He insisted that it wasn't allure and that he was not struck dumb. He avoided you for the rest of the year just to prove it."

Fleur was laughing merrily by the time he finished with a laugh, "I would love to thank her."

"Maybe when this war is over." Harry nodded.

"Here he is." Dumbledore smiled and pulled him away, "Excuse us please Fleur."

"Of course." She nodded and winked at Harry.

"Attention everyone." Dumbledore led Harry, Emily and Brandon to the front, "We have three new members who are joining the order tonight. Seamus we thank you for your efforts."

"No problem." His Irish lilt was clear above the other voices.

"As you know Seamus was one of the ten of us who volunteered to be captured." Dumbledore nodded, "He has brought us Brandon Bishop and his wife Emily and their son Blake who had purchased him from the camp at Blake's insistence."

"So who is the other guy?" Dean asked, "He doesn't look like the Blake I remember."

"Of course." Dumbledore grinned, "Thank you for pointing that out. Come to find out Blake here was blood adopted. He went through the cleansing ritual this morning."

"Come one Albus I want to see their reactions." Seamus yelled.

"Don't spoil my fun Mr. Finnegan." Albus waved him off, "We get little enough enjoyment out of things."

"So who is he if he's not Blake Bishop?" Bill asked.

"Oh his name before the adoption you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Albus spit it out." An older ginger woman huffed.

"Blake's true name is… Harry Potter." Dumbledore finally let the cat out of the bag.

The uproar was instantaneous and was followed by people trying to crowd forward to see him. Brandon put up a quick shield to keep the three of them from being crushed. Albus' shield was up at just about the same time.

"Calm yourselves." He boomed out before quieting his voice, "You will all get to see him and meet him eventually. Like I said he had a cleansing ritual today so he is rather tired. Molly is dinner ready?"

"Yes it's in the big dining room." She turned to business, "Move it everyone let's not take all night."

Emily sat between Harry and Brandon and Harry was sat beside Albus. Food started making its way around the table, it reminded Harry of Hogwarts. Once his plate was full he followed the others in eating.

"Professor is it always so crowded?" Harry began the conversation.

"Not always." He smiled, "Everyone was called in. Those who had been captured have even returned. We have a few people that haven't made it back yet but we expect them soon."

"I've heard from Remus." Sirius spoke up from the other side of the table, "He'll be here tomorrow afternoon."

"Do you mean Lupin?" Emily asked.

"The very same." Sirius grinned in response, glad someone remembered his friend.

"How is he?" she asked, "He was always so sick at school. Every month…"

"He is still sick every month." Sirius grinned, "Did you just now figure it out?"

"Does everyone here know?" she asked.

"What?" Brandon and Harry asked together.

"Remus is a werewolf." She sighed, "That poor man. How is he doing?"

"Not too bad." Sirius grinned, "Just the normal wear and tear a body goes through when changing every month."

"Do you have a potions master?" Brandon asked, "I'm not a master but I can brew the wolfsbane."

"We do have but I'm sure he wouldn't mind help if you were of a mind." Albus explained, "It is very kind of you to offer."

"My father was bitten when he was older." He bowed his head slightly, "He lived for two more years I made it for him every month."

Harry leaned across behind his mother and put his hand on his father's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. He nodded at him when he looked over then he turned back to Sirius, "I look forward to meeting him."

"He was another of you father's friends." Emily grinned, "Very studious, quiet and never seemed to be in as much trouble as the other three."

"Three?" Harry looked confused, "Who was the fourth?"

"Pettigrew." Sirius' growl sounded very much like a dog.

"Why in the world would you be friends with that weirdo?" Harry looked grossed out, "I mean he's nothing but slimy, cowardly, idiotic tag along. I'm sure if they didn't tell him when to breath he'd die."

"He was in our dorm and we felt sorry for him." Sirius huffed, "We spent seven years defending him and pranking people who were mean to him. He paid us back by betraying us."

"If I ever see him again… I don't know what I'll do but it won't be nice." Harry huffed.

"The three of us can think up something together." Sirius grinned, "Remus was the brains behind the pranks that worked like we wanted them to."


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me Harry?" A girl's voice got his attention and he looked down the table at her, "I'm Ginny, Fleur and I picked out the clothes. I was wondering how you liked them."

"I was asleep until just before dinner." Harry looked sheepish, "I just found the first things and put them on. But these are very nice thank you. I'm sure the rest are just as nice."

"Thanks." She grinned back, "If there is something you want that we didn't get just let me know."

"I will thank you." He sat back and began to eat again. It wasn't long before someone else got his attention.

"Harry do you still fly?" Seamus asked, "We're planning a quidditch match for after dinner."

"I'm in." he nodded with a genuine smile.

"Actually I think not." Emily interrupted, "Ragnok told you to rest and I'm pretty sure quidditch is not resting. Not to mention the fact that you always leave your brain on the ground when you fly."

"Sorry." Harry said to the groans, "Maybe in a few days."

"Is it true that Hufflepuff won the quidditch cup for your last four years?" one of the identical gingers from down the table asked.

"Five." Harry grinned, "I started playing seeker in third year."

"Yes!" a man stood from down the table, "Take that Gryffindorks."

"Give me a break Puffy." The other twin grinned back as the fun insults passed back and forth.

"Who is that?" Harry leaned into Albus.

"Cedric Diggory." Albus offered.

"Really?" Harry stood and looked down the table and said louder, "Cedric?"

"What?" he looked up.

"I didn't recognize you." Harry left his seat and moved down the table to his friend, "Hufflepuff just wasn't the same after you left. I was stuck with Smith and MacMilllan and not much of anything else."

Cedric stood and shook Harry's hand, "You've changed a bit yourself."

"How have you been?" Harry asked.

"Good mostly." He grinned, "I'll draw a dangerous mission now and then but not too bad."

"Harry dear, you need to finish eating." Emily called.

Harry rolled his eyes but shook his friend's hand again and returned to his own spot. Harry slept on the transfigured bed in his parent's sitting room that night. The next several days sped by at an alarming rate. He was introduced to new people and re-introduced to those he had known. He was glad to see that most of the missing people were still alive. Finally the Goblins returned and Harry and the Bishop's met them in the library. Albus kept the rest of the people out while they did this since they had no idea what would happen.

"It's nearly time." Ragnok told him.

Emily pulled him for a last hug, "I'm so proud of you."

"Me too." Brandon hugged them both.

"What if the ring doesn't accept me?" Harry asked, "I was putting people in that camp."

"You didn't put them in the camp." Emily reminded him, "You just recorded who was sent there and what happened to them."

"It doesn't matter if it accepts you or not." Brandon gave his shoulder a squeeze, "We are proud of you and love you. Although we may want to know what kind of backlash will occur if you're not accepted."

"Ragnok." Emily called, "We have a question before you start."

"I'll do my best." He offered as he approached.

"If the ring doesn't accept me do you know what will happen?" Harry asked.

"We have no idea." Ragnok shrugged, "No one has been rejected yet. I can't see how it would reject you."

"Thanks." Harry nodded, "I'm ready."

"This way then." Ragnok led him away, "The one thing we do know from recorded history is that you will be unconscious for some amount of time. It doesn't say how much. Therefore we will start with you sitting."

Harry took the offered seat on the middle of the couch. Albus was with his parents on the other side of the room. Ragnok handed the ring to him, "Which finger?"

"Middle finger of your right hand." He instructed. Everyone held their breath as he slipped the ring onto his finger and then slumped over. Ragnok reached over and felt for a pulse and found it easily, "He is alive."

"Thank Merlin." Emily gasped.

"He'll be fine." Brandon gave her a firm hug.

"I guess we just wait now." She sighed and looked for a seat.

Albus guided them closer to Harry. There were several chairs and a tea set, "Tea?"

"Please." Brandon helped Emily sit.

"Anything stronger?" Ragnok asked.

"Minerva's scotch if you're brave enough." Albus chuckled, "She has a limited supply and gets very stingy."

Ragnok helped himself and sat sipping a glass, "She always has the best scotch."

"That's because the Scottish make the best." Minerva strolled in, "The muggle scotch is much better the magicals rush it too much. Therefore, I only drink the muggle variety."

"I may have to get a contact to get some." Ragnok nodded, "I would be a very popular goblin during celebrations."

"How did you know he was drinking it?" Emily asked, "Do you have a spell on it?"

"No, I came for another reason." She sat in an open chair, "It is nice to see the two of you again. I was so relieved when they said you didn't die in that fire and had been brought in."

"Well with Harry Potter for a son I wouldn't be anywhere else." Brandon glanced over at the boy who was still unconscious.

"The fire was staged by us." Albus offered and waved at Harry, "He is getting his Lordship. How was your trip?"

"Uneventful." She replied, "If I remember correctly James was unconscious for two hours."

"That is what our records indicated." Ragnok agreed, "However, Charles took seven days and his father took three days. We don't know what makes one stay unconscious longer than another."

Meanwhile Harry was having a different experience. He hadn't realized he was unconscious until he awoke in the library alone. Sitting up slowly he wondered where they had all gone. He went to stand but he was still unsteady and sat back down.

"It's not a good idea to move too much yet." A voice had him looking up to find a man in the chair opposite him.

He looked remarkably like the image Harry was still getting used to seeing in the mirror, "Who are you?"

"That's a new question." The man grinned, "Usually they tell you who you'll be meeting."

"Who was supposed to tell me?" Harry asked.

"Your father should have told you before giving you the ring." He tipped his head, "But I just noticed you are rather young."

"Eighteen." Harry answered, "My father died when I was one."

"Ah, that explains it." He slapped his leg, "I am Lord Tenitus Regulonis Ignatius Potter. But you can call me Trip."

"Really?" Harry dead panned, "Your initials are Trip, I guess it's better than just RIP."

"That would be horrible." Trip snorted, "Being dead with the initials rest in peace. I like your sense of humor."

"Thanks." Harry grinned, "Since I don't have a clue what's going on do you want to share?"

"Do you remember putting on the ring?" Trip asked.

"Yes, I was in this room and I'm guessing I passed out. Then I woke up alone and you showed up." Harry explained.

"Actually you're still passed out." Trip grinned, "What follows will be everything you need to know about the Potter family."

"Ok." Harry nodded, "I guess this is going to take a while."

"Depends on how quickly you learn." Trip shrugged, "Younger men are able to absorb it quicker than older men. We begin with the first Lord Potter, me."

Harry had been very surprised that Trip had information up to his father's death. He even knew that Pettigrew was the secret keeper not Sirius. The only thing he didn't know was how James had died because it had happened so fast he hadn't had time to process the thoughts. For the ring one second James was shocked when Voldemort arrived, the next Harry had put it on. It could absorb important thoughts and things for Trip to pass on to future generations. Harry had no idea how much time passed before Trip let him go with a warning not to tell the important stuff to anyone who wasn't a Potter. Not even his future wife. Only the oldest son could get any of that information and only those parts that were allowed the rest he would get when he put on the ring.

He woke up slowly still trying to digest everything he had learned. He now knew his family history that went back for more than a thousand years. While his family wasn't a founder of Hogwarts they had helped fund it and in later years married descendants from all four of them. Not necessarily the heirs but descendants none the less. Harry had also learned a lot of spells. Some that had been forgotten by others and some that were never known outside the family. His brain was full to overflowing of information but Trip had taught him occulmancy so he wouldn't forget anything.

When he opened his eyes he realized he was in the master suite. Trip had shown him the room while he was mentally in the ring. The next thing he realized was he wasn't alone. His parents lay on large couches still very much asleep. The house elves, however, were very much awake.

"Master." They all bowed at the same time.

The oldest moved forward, "Do the guests stay or go?"

"Are any of them spies?" Harry asked.

"No one here betrays the cause." The elf answered.

"You know what to do if anyone tries." Harry ordered, "Do you wish to be known or stay hidden?"

"Some will always want to hide." He answered, "Some don't mind being seen."

"Those who don't mind being visible help may." Harry instructed, "Those who wish to continue to help from the shadows are welcome to continue to do so."

"Very good Master." All the elves bowed.

"One more thing, I prefer Sir to Master." He stated, "And if anyone mistreats you report it to me immediately."

"Of course Sir." Another bow was followed by a mass of pops as they all left.

The noise woke his parents, "You're awake!"

"How long was I out?" Harry asked.

"Two days." Brandon grinned, "Your mother was about to go spare."

"So was your father." Emily added with a smirk, "What took so long. Your father was only out two hours."

"I had more to learn." Harry shrugged, "He had his father until he was almost eighteen. Most of it I can't talk about."

"Ragnok was right then." Brandon stood and stretched, "How about some breakfast?"

"Sir, your breakfast." A female elf popped in with a bed tray, "Do your guests require anything?"

"Are you eating here or in the dining room?" Harry asked his shocked parents.

"Uhhh… here?" Emily answered.

"Do you mind Mippy?" Harry asked.

Her answer was to pop away and return a few moments later with another tray filled with two more plates. She snapped her fingers and a table sprung up between two chairs. She sat the tray down and left with a pop.

"Thank you Mippy." Harry called to the room.

"Yes, thank you Mippy." Emily and Brandon added.

"You have elves?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, they've been hiding from the order. They didn't know if I wanted the people here or not." Harry shrugged and dug into his breakfast.

After breakfast a knock on the door interrupted them and Brandon got up to answer it. Albus entered, "I thought I'd find you awake. Molly was rather shocked to get some help this morning."

"They wouldn't help until I approved it." Harry shrugged, "And I couldn't approve it until I was Lord Potter."

"Their help is very welcome." Albus nodded, "I have told the others not to mistreat them. I don't know how you feel but your family always considered them family."

"I know." Harry grinned, "I feel the same."

"Can you tell me anything you have learned?" Albus asked.

"Family history and spells." Harry answered, "Most of it I can't share but I have the knowledge of several masters of various fields. I don't have the skill just the theory and movements. I still have to train to be able to use the knowledge."

"Very good." He nodded, "I was hoping that was the way it would go. Some families pass the muscle memories so you don't even need to train. But many times someone will exhaust their core by doing more than they are truly capable of."

"When do we begin training?" Harry asked as he continued to eat.

"You will require a few more days rest and then we will begin." Albus smiled then turned to leave, "Thank you for allowing the elves to help."

"You're welcome." Harry replied.

A few days later everyone available gathered outside at the Quidditch pitch. Harry was introduced to a few he hadn't met yet and they began his training.

"First we want to see what you learned in defense against the dark arts." Albus began.

"Not a lot in class." Harry admitted, "It was more just dark arts. I didn't take it past the OWL, that's one of the reasons I was stuck in the department I was."

"Why didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"No affinity for it." Harry shrugged, "I barely passed the class. Instead I did self-study on defense. I used the secret room on the seventh floor to practice. If you're caught practicing that stuff you get detention in the Dark Arts class for first years. Second instance is with second years. No one who was caught has pushed it past that point."

"Ah here's Remus." Albus interrupted, "He has been our defense teacher. We'll see how far you were able to get on your own."

"Hello Harry." Remus greeted him.

"Remus." Harry nodded.

"Let' start with the basics." Remus suggested, "I'm going to throw some stinging hexes and I want you to block them with protego, vocalizing for now."

"Ok." Harry stepped back a few paces as Remus did the same. The first hex came his way and he shouted, "PROTEGO!"

It blocked the curse and sent the werewolf flying. Harry's eyes were huge as he ran across the field to help the man up, "Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't know how powerful that was going to be."

"It's ok." Remus chuckled as he let Harry pull him, "Let's switch over to silent casting."

"Should I try and hold back?" Harry asked not wanting to hurt the man.

"No, use all you have but just don't yell it." Remus suggested, "Shall we go again?"

"Are you ready?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"We'll use a dummy." Albus suggested and conjured one.

"Just use the protego whenever you are ready." Remus sat on the chair Albus conjured for him.

The dummy was blasted back even with a silent protego. They went on through a lot of spells before Albus called them to stop. A panting Harry moved over to the side and sat on the grass beside the older men.

"Well done Harry." Albus complemented him as he sat, "You did well on your own. You would have received an O had that been the practical portion of the defense OWL."

"I feel a bit more tired than I did after any one OWL test." Harry complained, "I thought I was supposed to be more powerful."

"You did a bit more than any OWL test." Remus chuckled, "We've been at that for more than two hours."

"Really?" Harry asked, "I've never been able to cast for more than an hour straight."

"When did you cast for that long?" Remus asked concerned.

"We had to do a test in sixth year." Harry lay back on the ground, "They put us in a duel with the charms professor to see how long we could last. Nothing very serious they wanted to know how long we could duel before our magic dropped in performance. Most lasted around half an hour to forty five minutes."

"They may use that against you if your identity ever comes out." Remus looked worried.

"True, but two things are in our favor." Harry grinned, "One, I went two hours this time and two they only recorded me at forty nine minutes because Malfoy was the highest of the elite group and he only reached fifty two minutes."

"Their arrogance plays against them." Albus grinned, "This is why we will win."

Harry had been training for a week when Albus rushed up to him and his parents, "We've been granted an audience. We must get ready quickly."

"For what?" Harry asked as they all followed the older man.

"The Queen." He huffed, "Wear the dress robes Fleur bought you. Our appointment is in two hours we have to leave in one."

"Who all is going?" Harry asked as they rushed inside.

"Just the four of us." Albus shooed them up the stairs and went to get himself ready.

Forty five minutes later they were in the living room and Fleur was inspecting them. She made a few changes to Harry's outfit before she pronounced them ready. They took the portkey and were whisked away right on time. When they arrived Emily fussed over Harry for a moment before they were shown to a waiting room. Seven people entered a few minutes later.

"Albus." The oldest man nodded, "How much have you instructed Lord Potter on behaviors?"

"We really haven't had much time." He admitted, "We didn't expect to be granted an audience quite yet."

"Her Majesty is aware of the goings on in the magical sector." He grimaced, "She was alarmed to find the newest Lord Potter is only eighteen."

"We were very happy to have finally located him." Albus offered with his hand out in a placating gesture.

"Lord Potter I am Reginald Porter." He introduced himself to Harry, "I am your magical ambassador to Her Majesty. I will be teaching you the proper behavior when in Her Majesty's presence. First off you do not touch her or go near her without an invitation from her."

"I have a question." Harry stopped him, "You are my Ambassador?"

"Yes your grandfather appointed me to this task, your father didn't change it. You may appoint someone of your own liking but not until today is over. Then I would need to instruct them on proper conduct."

"I don't think I'll change unless you're wishing to retire." Harry shook his head, "I just wanted to make sure I understood."

"Very good sir." Reginald continued for the next hour telling him dos and don'ts of royal behavior and questioning him to make sure he understood.

When it was time to meet the Queen Harry was very nervous and hoped he didn't mess up and make her refuse to help their cause.


	6. Chapter 6

The four of them were brought into another room where they were instructed to sit. They waited for several minutes before the door opened and admitted the small older woman and several guards. Harry thought she looked like the perfect proper grandmum. He was the first to his feet and the first to bow to her.

"Lord Potter." She addressed him and he stood up straight, "We are quite pleased to meet you."

"Your Majesty." Harry bowed his head slightly and waited until she was seated before he took his own seat.

"Lord Potter we are very concerned at your presence here." She addressed him, "We are also worried whether or not you can handle the responsibility at your age."

"I can only offer to do my best." Harry inclined his head, "I too worry that I will not be up to the test but I will give it everything I have, including my life if it is required of me."

"We hope that is not necessary." She offered, "Why have you come before us today?"

"Our world is in danger." Harry explained, "A mad man took over about five years ago. He has murdered hundreds of your subjects both magical and muggle. We are fighting to remove him from ruling and to reinstate justice."

"What are you doing about it?" she asked.

"I've only been in the post for a short time. I am relying heavily on the advice of older and wiser individuals like Professor Dumbledore." Harry nodded toward the man, "What I do know is that we have a team of strategists that are working hard on devising plans. Everyone is training to fight."

"Even the children?" she asked.

"Yes." He nodded, "Though we have relatively few actual children. The youngest I have encountered was a fourteen year old boy."

"Are all of them my muggleborns?" she asked.

"No." he replied, "We have people from all walks of life. From the muggleborns like Hermione Granger to the purebloods like my adopted parents Brandon and Emily Bishop and everything in between." He indicated his parents, "We have many races and creatures also siding with us. But we are facing an enemy that has been the terror in the dark for decades and now he chooses to be the terror at all times."

"What do you ask of us?" she was winding up the interview. They'd know soon how he did.

"We ask for help." He moved from his chair to his knees, "We beg for your help. I've been told you have some elite fighters for your protection. If you could spare even one to help us train we would be eternally grateful. If you could spare more we would be more so."

"We will consider your request." She stood.

Harry moved from begging to kneeling with a bowed head, "We thank you for your consideration."

He did not get up until his mother whispered, "She's gone."

Harry took a deep breath and stood holding a hand out to his mother who took it and pulled him into a hug as she stood.

"This way." Reginald gained their attention and they left the room, "Wait here please."

"Well?" Harry turned to Albus when he had gone.

"I don't think I could have done better." The man smiled at him proudly.

"Who were all the people she was referring to?" Emily asked, "Does she have to consult someone before we get answers?"

"Pardon?" Albus looked confused.

"She kept saying we." Brandon explained.

"I believe it is because of her importance and high position." Albus offered, "I never really thought to ask."

"Tom doesn't say it." Harry snickered, "I guess that means he isn't that important."

"Will you start speaking that way?" Bradon teased.

"If I do I will use it as a reminder that I speak for our kind." Harry offered with a shrug, "I am responsible for leading them I should take into account that which is good for them or wanted by them."

"Well said." Albus clapped him on the back, "A good leader thinks of those kinds of things."

"I don't want to be known as another Fudge or Tom." Harry ducked his head.

The door opened to admit Reginald, "I have a few people to introduce you to."

"Here or will we move again?" Harry asked.

"They'll be here shortly." Reginald waved them to seats, "They are not on the same level as the Queen so you will not have to bow or get up to acknowledge them. You are the higher ranking official this time."

"If I stand will it be seen in a negative way?" Harry asked.

"Not if you are already standing when they enter." Reginald offered.

Harry stood next to his parents seats. Reginald had just enough time to nod at his placement before someone knocked. He opened the door and ushered three people in.

"Lord Potter may I present the head of Her Majesty's Magical Secret Service Mark Durham." Harry offered a hand shake which was accepted before Reginald continued, "And these are Her Majesty's Captain of the Magical Guard Timothy MacDonald and Her Majesty's Headmaster of Magical Learning Raymond Baker."

Harry also shook hands with the two of them. Reginald took over again, "With Lord Potter we have the esteemed Albus Dumbledore. And Lord Potter's adopted parents Brandon and Emily Bishop."

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I'm glad the news of your demise has been overstated." Mark spoke first.

"Unfortunately I cannot claim the Headmaster position any longer." Albus nodded to him, "Alas I am not but a fugitive on the run. Although I agree that it is a happy overstatement. And how do you find responsibility Mr. Durham, I don't recall you being very fond of it before."

"I was hoping you would have forgotten that." Mark grinned and explained to Harry, "I joined Her Majesty's Secret Service so that I could remain free from the hindrance of a responsible job."

"Those kinds of decisions do tend to turn around and kick us do they not." Harry grinned back.

"If you don't mind me saying Lord Potter, I expected someone a bit older." Timothy MacDonald offered as they found seats.

"I am really wishing I was a bit older." Harry acknowledged, "In the last week I went from being a seventeen year old unknown minor clerk in the Ministry to eighteen year old Lord Harry Potter in charge of a rebellion. I have been crossing a chasm it seems."

"You've only known for a week?" Raymond gasped, "Did you not know who you were?"

"His story is long and drawn out." Albus offered, "But if I may give you a summary. At the age of one he was dropped off at an orphanage with no note. The squib who ran it called her magical sister when a magical infant was dropped on her doorstep. They did a blood adoption in another country and luckily he was hidden for the next seventeen years. This allowed him to grow to an adult where otherwise I fear he would have died seven years ago."

"I have to hear the long version of that sometime in the future." Mark looked amazed.

"You haven't even gotten to how they found me." Harry offered, "But again it's probably best left for later."

"How did you do in Defense Class?" Raymond got to the important questions.

"They didn't offer that at my Hogwarts." Harry frowned, "The offered Dark Arts. I didn't take it past OWL level because I hated it. I did do self-study in defense and I have been tested at Headquarters to at least be OWL level. We haven't had a chance to test further."

"Did you excel in any of the other disciplines?" he asked.

"Transfiguration and Charms are my favorites." He acknowledged, "I received O's on my NEWTs for both of them. Potions, Runes and Arithmancy I received E's."

"Where did you work in the Ministry?" Mark asked.

Harry turned a bit red, "Registry office."

"We had him ask for that position." Brandon spoke up finally, "We have always been terrified that his adoption would be found out and that all three of us would be arrested. In that office they would suspect him the least."

"What does that office do?" Mark asked, "I don't remember it from before."

"It's a new department." Harry spoke softly, "It registers which half-bloods and muggleborns have gone to the detention camp. We track when they are sold, killed or hunted."

"Whoa." Mark sat back, "They're hunting people?"

"Muggleborns." Harry nodded, "They let them loose in some forest and then send in the elite purebloods to hunt them for sport. I've been told it's similar to the old fox hunts."

"Do they at least have wands?" Timothy wondered.

"No." Harry shook his head, "There are about twenty names that were let loose for hunting that a body was not found. They assume animals got them. I've always hoped they were wrong."

"What house were you in?" Mark asked.

"I was a Hufflepuff." Harry choked out, "It nearly killed me to be in that office. You should probably know that there is only Slytherin now."

"Did they destroy the hat?" Raymond asked.

"No it escaped last year." Harry explained.

"How did a hat escape?" Mark wondered.

"My phoenix retrieved it." Dumbledore explained, "I told it to call him if it was ever in trouble. It wanted to sort as long as it could."

"I had no idea." Timothy sighed, "I knew there was trouble but…"

"Recruits had stopped applying." Mark frowned, "We should have looked into it."

"I asked Her Majesty for help from at least one person to help train us." Harry explained, "I told her more would be welcome with open arms."

"If she asks our opinion I believe we'll suggest a platoon or possibly a company." Mark looked at Timothy, "What do you think?"

"I agree." He said.

"If it's not improper to ask, how many of you are there?" Harry asked.

"Around one thousand." Timothy offered, "Everyone is a muggleborn or Half-blood. We all live in or around London. Most of us are single. Those who are married have muggle spouses. There is a lot of travel involved. We are with her no matter where she goes."

"How have you hid from the Ministry?" Brandon asked.

"Some of our more covert operatives have changed the records." Mark explained, "We also stay away from magical society for the most part. Right now we have no children over the age of five so Hogwarts had not been checked recently. A large mistake on our part I am seeing. However, most of us are resolutely single. Like me. The Queen is our life."

"Has there ever been a magical attempt on her life?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Timothy offered, "Grindlewald sent a few underlings to try. We've had a few lone radicals try, but very few attempts from our own citizens."

"We will be grateful for anything that you can do." Harry brought the conversation back to the present, "Even if you just stop by during your time off to watch us train and critique us it would be a benefit."

"I certainly hope we can do more than that." Mark offered with a frown, "My niece is up for Hogwarts in another six years. I want her to have a good school to attend here at home. I dislike the idea of her going abroad."

"How will we be notified of Her Majesty's decision?" Harry asked.

"I will owl you." Reginald explained, "We'll have to set up a neutral meeting place. Neither you nor Mark wants to risk your headquarters."

"We have a field that we have, in the past, used as a training ground." Albus offered, "It's protected but we no longer use it." He pulled a quill and parchment from a pocket and wrote down the information, "It's not under a fidelous but anyone with a dark mark can't get in."

"Very good." Reginald took the paper, "I'll send an owl with a time and day to meet and I'll give you her answer at the meeting. That way if it is intercepted they won't know the answer or the place."

The group made it back to the house in time for a late dinner. They gave a rundown of the meetings and what their hopes were. Several people expressed their shock that the Queen's people had no idea how truly bad it was.

When the letter came a few days later Harry couldn't decide if he was excited or in a panic. He wasn't the only one. Several others wondered if the Queen would side with them or with Tom. With an outward calm, that he didn't feel, he gathered a group to meet with the representatives. He chose three muggleborns two blood traitors and another halfblood as well as Dumbledore. Reginald and a small group of men and women were there and waiting. Harry and Albus moved forward while the others lingered behind.

"Reginald." Harry reached a hand to shake the other man's hand, "How are you?"

"Well, Lord Potter, thank you for asking." Reginald gave a bow, "You remember Raymond the instructor for the Queen's forces."

"I do." Harry reached out his hand again and received another handshake, "I'm hoping this group of people means good news."

"It does." Reginald nodded, "Her instructions are to train first and then we can attack. These are some of our finest trainers."

"Excellent." Harry grinned as the introductions took off.

Training commenced that very afternoon. They met on that field and learned new spells and got better at old ones. They were taught to fight in a way that didn't leave them to resort to just stunners. Dumbledore didn't like some of what was taught.

"You shouldn't be teaching them to kill people." Albus argued.

"To bad." Raymond argued, "Would you rather stun them and then have them wake up and send an AK at your back?"

"Stunners work fine." He argued, "We don't want to kill anyone who isn't siding with them. We need to offer a second chance so they can be brought back to the light."

"Albus I have some news for you." Raymond touched his shoulder, "If they're fighting on that side now that is their choice. People who don't want to fight for him take jobs in areas where they aren't expected to fight. If someone holds a wand in your face and doesn't back down when you begin to fight they are on his side. Anyone who gives up saying they don't want to fight on his side should be disarmed, tied up and portkeyed to a safe place set aside for that kind of thing."

"How do you know?" Albus was getting exasperated.

"Ask Harry." Both turned to the man who had been witness to their argument.

"He's right Albus." Harry agreed with Raymond, "Those who work in the camps generally want to hurt them. Those in on the hunts volunteer to go kill people. People like me asked for jobs in the office so we didn't have to do those kinds of things."

"But they are just children." He tried again.

"To you anyone under one hundred is a child." Raymond shook his head, "We do it my way or we do it my way without you. I won't go away and leave our world to be overrun."

"What about the imperious curse?" Albus had one more desperate plea, "He used that widely the last time."

"They don't need to use it." Harry shrugged, "You either follow or die, who needs an imperious with that threat. None of the fighters are cursed."

"Besides, many of those who claimed it are currently in his elite circle torturing half-bloods and hunting muggle-borns." Raymond pointed out, "We have been investigating since we found out the problems."

"I still don't think you're right." Albus huffed.

"Pacifists rarely see a need for violence." Raymond pointed out, "But if we don't have armies to protect us we get overrun. Sort of like what happened here."

Raymond stomped away and Harry turned to Albus, "Not everyone is the same as you. I won't force them to use the spells but those who are capable should."

"And what do we do with those people when the war is over?" Albus asked, "They enjoy killing and will come after the rest of us."

"No they won't." Harry explained, "There are jobs they can do that will still let them use that force when needed. Raymond also said they offer mind healers after situations so they can help you cope. We won't let anyone become a killing machine."

"What if they do?" Albus asked disappointment clear in his voice.

"I'll go after them." Harry answered.

"What if it's you?" Albus was beginning to sound snide.

"I won't because I don't want to kill." Harry shook his head, "Besides isn't it you who wants me to kill Tom?"

Harry walked away this time. He'd had enough of the argument. That evening Harry rested in his room after dinner talking to his parents.

"I don't know what's right." He finally said after explaining the situation.

"I think you handled it fine." Brandon offered, "I agree whole heartedly. He just doesn't want it on his shoulders if an innocent dies."

"But if we're throwing stunners and they're throwing AKs our innocents will die." Emily pointed out, "Doesn't he see that."

"No." Harry shook his head, "It's like he's more worried for them than he is for us."

"I believe I can explain." Brandon offered with a grimace, "All of us are already saved. We are on the light side so he doesn't have to work to get us. He's just trying to bring more over rather than get rid of them."

"How can he say we're safe?" Emily huffed.

"Not safe, saved." Brandon grimaced at her, "He saved us from the dark. He isn't looking to give us safety. If he did we'd have evacuation routes not strategists and dueling instructors."

"I understand." Harry frowned, "But I don't like it. I'd rather sacrifice one of theirs that is innocent than one of ours who fight with us."

"I agree." Brandon grinned, "Can you think of a neutral place to portkey the innocents to like Raymond suggested."

"I'm going to ask around." Harry got up and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Harry!" Sirius called from one room as he walked past.

Harry backed up and grinned at the two men in the room, "Remus, Sirius."

"How are you doing?" Sirius asked, "You looked a bit lost."

"I'm fine, I was just walking and thinking." He took the last chair in the office that wasn't behind the desk.

"What were you thinking about?" Remus asked.

"During training today Raymond and Albus were disagreeing about strategy." He replied.

"Albus doesn't want to kill and Raymond does." Remus stated with a nod.

"Exactly." Harry agreed, "Raymond suggested that if anyone gave up to us during a fight we needed to disarm them, tie them up and send them to a safe place. I was just wondering if there was such a place and would it be feasible to staff it."

"Well." Sirius glanced at Remus who shrugged so he went ahead, "My ancestral home is under a fidelous charm and I'm the secret keeper. No one lives there and the elf that was killed himself rather than be my elf."

"Would you want to give it up though?" Harry didn't want to take anything of value from the man.

"I would burn it to the ground if it was up to me." Sirius grinned, "I was the first Gryffindor in a line of Slytherins who all supported Tom. I ran away at the age of sixteen because my mother was planning on killing me."

"That isn't very nice." Harry wasn't sure what to say.

"I only inherited it because I'm the last one alive." He shrugged, "And no I didn't kill them myself."

"We'd have to staff it with guards." Harry changed the subject, "Feed them and treat them more humane than the camp does."

"We could check them with veritaserum and check their loyalties, plans and intentions." Remus added, "So unless we had someone who was trying to infiltrate we wouldn't need guards for long periods."

"If they were trying to infiltrate we could just oblivate them back to a baby and drop them back on the doorstep of the ministry." Sirius suggested with a chuckle.

"I like it." Harry nodded, "It would take resources for years to bring them back. If they just killed them then we still don't have it on our conscious."

"Don't agree with him it only makes him think of weirder ideas." Remus groaned.

"But it's a great idea." Harry argued, "We wouldn't be putting out resources to keep them prisoner. We could capture people instead of fighting and then send them back with very little of their memories. Eventually they'll run out of people."

"What will you do with them when we regain power?" Remus asked.

"Reeducate them?" Harry shrugged, "Just teach them magic again. If they get violent even with positive influence there isn't anything we can do but stop them. I mean relatively few really have that mindset. I'd say about a dozen families no more than twenty at the most."

"They might start fighting harder if they know we'll just capture them." Remus pointed out, "They could start using tracking charms and things to find us."

"We can still use it for a bit." Harry shrugged, "You know I've been wondering something else. The loyalty potion we've been fed. Why didn't I fight you more or side with him more if I've been fed it?"

"That would be a question for our potion master." Remus shrugged, "However the three of us are not allowed near him."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"For us he just hates us." Sirius indicated Remus and himself, "For you it's two fold. One, you're Harry Potter and as long as he doesn't see you the information won't get back to Tom. You see he is also our spy. Two, he will hate you for the same reason he hates us."

"Why does he hate you?" Harry wondered.

"We were enemies at Hogwarts." Remus shrugged, "He was Slytherin we were Gryffindors. And if that wasn't enough we did everything we could to hurt and humiliate each other. And lastly." He paused and looked at Sirius.

"I was more than an idiot at that time in my life." Sirius offered looking very contrite, "I tricked him into finding Moony on a full moon night. Luckily your father saved him."

"Therefore he will hate you even more because he owed James a life debt." Remus finished.

"How long did it take until you spoke to him again?" Harry asked Remus but indicated Sirius.

"I spoke to him the next day." Remus gave a slight grin.

"Yelled and screamed actually." Sirius interrupted.

"Yes well you deserved that and much more." Remus agreed, "It was six months before I would look his way without frowning. But I had to speak to him before then just because we shared a dorm and classes. I've forgiven him now. I think twelve years in Azkaban is enough of a price to pay."

"Yet this potion master doesn't think so." Harry nodded.

"No." Sirius shook his head.

"Who will he speak to?" Harry asked.

"Albus or possibly one of the old professors from school." Remus suggested.

"Ah here you are Harry." Albus stood in the doorway and was followed by several people. Hermione Granger, Cedric Diggory and Minerva McGonagall stood in the hallway, "Would you mind coming and speaking to us?"

"Alright." He agreed, "Sirius and Remus will be coming along if that's ok. We want to ask you a question."

"That's fine." Albus smiled.

The group didn't speak as they moved along behind the Professor. Harry was sure they were going to go back to the subject of killing so he was preparing his mind for his argument. The rest were unsure of what was going on. Albus led them to the library and they all found seats and took the tea the house elf brought.

"Thank you Bangle." Harry smiled and the elf bowed before disappearing.

"Now Harry I hope you don't mind but I'd like to pick back up the conversation we had this afternoon." Albus smiled.

"You mean Raymond's idea of killing the enemy instead of stunning them?" Harry asked bluntly, "That's fine we can discuss it."

"I just don't agree with killing and I doubt the others here do either." He pointed out the group who looked rather shocked, "Ms. Granger what are your thoughts."

"I don't want to kill anyone." She shook her head looking wide eyed.

"Me either." Cedric shivered, "I've had to do it once before and I'd rather not do it again."

"While I don't wish to kill anyone I can see the wisdom of removing the enemy." Minerva offered.

"I agree." Sirius and Remus added together.

"Professor I understand you wish to save those who are following Tom." Harry nodded to the man who smiled, "However." The smile dropped off, "I can't condone stunning when they will get back up and kill someone on our side. Cedric, what were the circumstances behind your decision?"

"He was laughing as he sent killing curses all over and was kind of dancing as he did." Cedric looked grossed out, "He looked insane and I thought it better to take him out. I used a cutting curse aimed at his arm but his movements took him into my curse and it cut through his chest."

"So you didn't aim to kill him?" Harry asked.

"No." Cedric shook his head, "It's the only thing that lets me sleep at night."

"Would you do it again?" Harry asked.

Cedric thought for a moment before replying, "It depends on the circumstance. I don't want to kill but I'll protect my family with force if I must. If they walk into the cutting curse again I can still know I wasn't trying to kill them. I'm not using the killing curse."

Albus was frowning as Harry turned to Hermione, "How would you handle that issue?"

"I think I would do the same." She agreed, "In fact I did. One guy was aiming at Ron to use the killing curse. I cut his arm off. I felt dreadful but it would have been worse had Ron been killed. I'll be glad when this is over and I don't have to act like that anymore."

"Do you see Albus?" Harry asked, "We will kill to save our loved ones. We would die to save our loved ones. That doesn't mean we'll all become murders. If we don't stop some of these people we will lose."

"But excessive force against an innocent is horrible." He argued.

"It is and I agree one hundred percent." Harry agreed, "What we disagree on is who is innocent. I say those that fight with us are innocent and you are saying those we fight against are. If they are so innocent why are we fighting at all?"

"You twist my words." Albus' frown deepened.

"Maybe so, but your actions speak even louder." Harry offered.

"It does feel that way sometimes." Hermione agreed, "Sometimes it seems like you'll sacrifice a handful of us to keep from using force that may turn deadly on one of them."

"Those on the other side that fight do so because they want to." Harry added, "We have figured out what to do with those that we face that give up."

"What is your plan?" Minerva asked.

"Sirius has a house that is under Fidelous." Harry explained while Albus continued to frown, "We can disarm them, tie them up and portkey them to his house. There a guard will use veritaserum to determine their situation. If it can safely be done we bring them here and let them join us. If not, we obliviate back to before they learned magic and send them back home. We won't waste resources on keeping them in decent condition and they won't be able to pick back up and fight us tomorrow."

"That's brilliant." Cedric grinned.

"What do you think Albus?" Minerva saw he was deep in thought.

"We can't obliviate during a battle." He stated.

"He didn't say we would." She pointed out.

"I was thinking we could save even more." Albus answered, "Obliviate them and teach them the right things."

"You know that's very close to what Tom is doing." Harry was looking at the ground, "Loyalty potions and indoctrinating everyone to his ideals. I had just finished my probation period at the ministry and was going to start classes the next week. Those classes are said to point out how muggleborns are animals and half-bloods are little better and only good for slaves. They are teaching them the 'correct' way to think."

"Are you comparing me to Tom?" Albus gasped.

"Yes I am." Harry looked up, "You are doing the same. Trying to convince us that the way you think is the only way to think. You don't want us to have ideas of our own." Harry left him to think on that, "Minerva, Sirius said you may be able to help me with a question."

"I'll try." She realized Albus was getting a much needed lesson and let him think on it.

"I want to ask the potion master if I was on the loyalty potion why didn't I fight about coming here?" he asked, "Why wasn't I more loyal to him?"

"I can answer that." She smiled, "His first loyalty potions were perfect. Tom was checking them to make sure. Once he quit testing them Severus diluted them with an extra ingredient. He made an antidote based on the weakening agent he added. The full potion can only be removed through a goblin ritual like you had."

"Why didn't they give me the antidote?" he asked.

"You were already getting the ritual and some of the ingredients for the antidote are hard to come by." She explained, "Your parents received the antidote when they first arrived I am told."

"Thank you." He smiled and turned back to find Albus still deep in thought, "I don't think he'll surface for a while. I'm heading off."

"Me too." Cedric, Hermione, Sirius and Remus all agreed.

Minerva sat and waited for Albus' thought process to complete. Meanwhile the group of four followed Harry into the kitchen and sat down for snacks.

"Thank you." Hermione offered.

"What for?" Harry was confused.

"For trying to make him see sense." Cedric explained for her, "He's been preaching stunners the whole time we've been here and he made me feel terrible for killing that guy."

"I guess there aren't as many pacifists as he thought." Sirius grinned, "He's always been angry with me for using some of the dark curses I know. But I'm the first one he turns to when one needs cured."

"I don't think I've ever thanked you Sirius." Harry smiled at him trying to change the subject, "Thank you for kidnapping me and taking me to Sarah."

"You're welcome." His grin widened and he gave Harry a wink, "I'll do it again any time you need me to."

"Thanks." Harry chuckled.

"Harry if we obliviate them then we win what happens to them?" Hermione asked.

"I think we should put them back through Hogwarts curriculum and if they go back to violence afterward we deal with it then." He explained, "I think that's as much of a second chance as I'm willing to give to them. I know who the people are that guard that camp. They don't really care who you are they just want to hurt people."

Dumbledore didn't bring up the subject again and Harry let it go and didn't stop Raymond from teaching them to make sure the enemy didn't get up and attack your back. It was just such a day of training when Sirius popped in unexpectedly.

"Harry!" he yelled.

Harry was talking to Raymond when he was called. He saw the panic on his Godfather's face, "What happened?"

"Dumbledore sent out a patrol on the camp and they were caught." He explained, "Hermione and Seamus were part of the group."

"That idiot! I told him Seamus will be killed if they catch him!" He turned to Raymond, "He was bought by my parents in the slave auction because he was my friend. They think we all died in the fire. If they know Seamus is alive they'll think he either killed us or we switched sides."

"What do you want to do?" Raymond asked.

"Raid the camp and get them back." Harry decided and beckoned his people over, "Get back to HQ and get some Pepper Ups. Gather anyone who is rested."

"Yes Sir!" the group popped away except Sirius.

"Ray can you guys help?" Harry asked.

"We'll have a force in place in twenty minutes." He agreed, "We've been expecting an attack but we can change it. We'll come in from the west side of the prison near the main gates. Can you get into the forest side and pluck them out?"

"We will." Harry agreed, "We usually have a few there during hunts to grab anyone we can."

"Twenty minutes." They both looked at their watches.

Harry grabbed Sirius and apparated him back to HQ to find it in disarray. His group was trying to do as he said and Albus was trying to put a stop to it.

"SHUT UP!" Harry used the sonorous charm and then quieted his voice, "Albus stay out of the way. We have a rescue operation to do. The rest of you go about your jobs, we have eighteen minutes to be in place before the Queens guard takes point."

People scattered as Albus turned on Harry, "We can't attack the camp."

"You shouldn't have sent Seamus anywhere near that camp." Harry was right in Albus' face yelling as his parents entered the room, "He will be killed as a murderer. They will assume he killed us. He will not be held in detention and they may not even allow a hunt. We are pushing it to wait long enough to get a group together. If he dies his blood is on your hands!"

Harry left to join the group heading out. Sirius was with him and sending a patronus to Remus as they went. Albus collapsed in a chair and shook his head.

"He's going to ruin everything." He sighed.

"Actually I think he's doing the right thing." Brandon offered, Albus hadn't realized they were there, "You knew what sending Seamus out would do. Did you want him out of the way for some reason?"

"How can you even think that?" Albus gasped, "It was a routine scouting mission."

"I thought you were leaving the leading to Harry and just advising." Emily questioned, "Why are you sending out scouting units?"

"We got some intel that said they were bringing in a new batch of prisoners." Albus said, "We needed to see who they were."

"Did your spy tell you about them?" Brandon asked.

"No." he shook his head, "It was overheard in a pub."

"It is possible it was a trap then." Brandon pointed out, "I'm going to warn Harry."


	8. Chapter 8

Emily was left with the old man, "Whatever your reasons were Harry is going to think you did it to punish him for his opposing point of view on dealing with them. He is passionate about saving those he cares about. You should already know that."

"And how am I supposed to know?" Albus asked bitterly.

"He had us buy Seamus so he wouldn't be treated badly." She offered, "We really couldn't afford it. He was giving us most of his salary to cover the cost."

"He's throwing it all away because of one life." Albus huffed.

"I really don't understand you." She turned and walked away. At the door she paused, "Brandon has tried to explain it but to me but it just sounds like you don't care about us. You only care that the evil ones get multiple chances and we can all go hang."

"Where would you be without a second chance?" Albus blurted out.

"We never sided with them." She offered, "You left us out of your exodus. You didn't give us anything but a first chance. Only people who want to fight and torture others join that part of the ministry. That is their choice. That is their first chance. Every time they live and return to fight another day is another chance to choose right. But they never do."

"Gather up." Harry called as he entered the staging area, "We leave in thirteen minutes." The room quieted immediately and every eye was on Harry, "The Queen's guard is taking the gates. We are coming in from the forest. We get our people out."

"Harry!" Brandon rushed in, "Albus sent them in on information heard in a pub. It may have been a trap and there may still be one."

Harry looked at his watch there were only twelve minutes left. He sent out a patronus and turned back to the group, "Sirius, get a couple guards and set up your house. I'll be back in five minutes."

He popped away and Sirius continued working on his orders. Everyone had already heard the plan for Grimmauld Place and knew the secret so he was able to get three muggleborns to volunteer to go to the house. He created a portkey that would drop them in the living room. They sent a patronus to Sirius when they were ready. Meanwhile Harry met with Raymond.

"It may be a trap." He explained where the info came from.

"I know he's brilliant at magic but as a strategist he is horrible." Raymond huffed, "Send me a patronus after you get your people and are away. If it's going to be a bigger fight we'll call you back to join us. The password will be vomit bots rule."

"Good, ours will be mischief managed. We're taking twice the number we think we'll need." Harry agreed, "We've also got a place for prisoners and a few guards are in place. If it turns larger scale we may need to staff more guards."

"Good luck." Raymond nodded.

"You too." Harry nodded back and both were gone, "Sirius where are we?"

"Ready to go." He stated, "Three went to guard."

"They are preparing for a larger assault if necessary." Harry explained, "When we have them and are away we'll send a patronus. They will reply if they need us."

"What if they're captured or we are?" someone asked.

"We have passwords." Harry explained, "My dad will be here and he'll send the patronus when we get back."

"Portkey in thirty seconds." Ron yelled and everyone scrambled to grab a piece of the rope.

Harry spoke quickly with his dad before he grabbed on. With a swirl of color they were away. They arrived and Ron began giving directions to the different groups. Some popped farther away and worked their way in from those places and the rest went from where they landed.

They tried to make their way into the forest quickly yet as quietly as possible. Wands were all at the ready and they were watching and listening for anything they could. It was a nice day in August. The warm breeze blowing through the tree tops kept Harry's nerves jangling. They were better than half way through the forest when a loud gong reverberated through the air. That was the signal of the start of a hunt. Everyone froze. Hunts happened on Saturday and today was Tuesday. Those there turned to Harry.

"With all luck our last crew is being hunted instead of immediately killed." He whispered, "Ron, tell the others to stay on task and watch for the hunted. Take them away as soon as you have someone verified and checked for tracking, don't wait."

Ron tapped the bracelet on his arm. Group leaders in the other groups had identical bracelets. They would get the information and share it with their group. Each person had a password and if a bracelet was compromised by the enemy they would discontinue that set and make others.

It wasn't five minutes before Hermione basically ran headlong into Ron. After a few whispered words he nodded at the person next to him. That person took Hermione, checked for tracking spells and apparated back to headquarters. Ron tapped his bracelet to let everyone know Hermione was safe. A few seconds later and two other groups had people. Seamus was the only one left.

Finally a good five minutes later Seamus stumbled into them, "They're close."

"How many?" Harry asked.

"Six." He said as the tracking spell was found on his shirt.

Harry looked to Ron who grinned and nodded, "Seamus, give me your shirt."

Seamus had stumbled into a small clearing and the group took up hiding places around it and left Seamus' shirt in the clearing. They got into position just in time for the first of the group to arrive.

The dark haired man stopped and cursed before running his hands through his hair. Five others stumbled into the clearing a few moments later.

"Where is he?" one asked.

"He must have realized we were tracking him." Another held up the shirt, "We'll be in trouble if we don't find him."

"You shouldn't have volunteered us." A blond that Harry recognized as Draco Malfoy huffed, "If we get in trouble I'm taking it out on you Smythe."

"You're such a ponce Malfoy." The others joined in, "You never volunteer for the hunts. You are a coward."

Five stunners downed the group but Harry left cover with his wand on Malfoy, "Hello."

"Who are you?" Malfoy's wand was trembling.

"I can get you out of trouble." Harry grinned, "If you give up I'll make sure they don't find you."

"Because you'll kill me!" Malfoy was trembling harder.

"No I'll hide you." He tilted his head, "You don't seem like a murderer to me."

"I'm not." He admitted, "But I still think a Mudblood's place is at my feet."

"Well if that's the case." Harry brought his wand up.

"WAIT!" Malfoy looked about in a panic, "I suppose I don't believe that all that much."

"Incarserus." Harry grinned, "Stupify, portus."

Malfoy was gone in a flash of blue light. Ron stepped out, "What do we do with these?"

"Leave them." Harry shrugged, "They might get punished worse than what we would do. We don't want to give up the game. Where are the other groups?"

"Everyone is back but us." He replied.

"Let's go." A series of pops followed his order.

As soon as he returned his father was there, "Raymond says Tom is at the camp. He gave the right password."

"I still suggest we port in half a mile back." Ron offered.

"Do it." Harry grabbed a pepper up potion and dropped it in his pocket for later.

A series of portkeys were set off to drop them in different areas about half a mile back from the gates. They quickly made their way in from different angles to join the Queen's guard. The fighting was horrendous. Booms like thunder filled their ears and bright flashes of all colors filled the sky. The gates of the camp were hanging off. Harry reached Raymond and found Mark and Timothy as well.

"How goes it?" Harry asked.

"We did a scan and there are more prisoners that we thought." Mark said, "We're thinking of sending a group in through the forest to get them out."

"Only if we end this today." Harry told them, "I don't want them to ward the forest. We would lose that path in."

"You're ready to face him?" Timothy asked.

"Yes." Harry stated with determination.

"We'll need a few of yours to lead us in." Mark added.

"Will five do?" Harry asked.

"Yes." He agreed.

"Ron, pick four and go." Harry turned to the one who had the most experience in the forest.

"Right." Ron turned and gathered the people and met with Mark.

Plans were soon set in motion. The attack at the front continued without deviation for the next fifteen minutes. As soon as the message was received that the back group were ready Harry stood and began to approach the gate. He was still well out of range when he stopped. The fighters had pulled back and were just shielding him now.

A quick sonorous and Harry began to speak, "Tom I would speak with you."

"How dare you." A female screamed.

"Tom if you can't control your minions why have them at all?" Harry spoke condescendingly.

"Who are you?" a green spell hit the dirt several yards short of him.

"Who is asking?" Harry was trying to give the rescue group more time.

Tom aka Voldemort stood in the open gate, "I ask."

"Hi Tom." Harry gave a slight bow, "Harry Potter here I think you may have heard of me?"

"Do you think I am stupid?" Voldemort asked, "The boy died. He didn't even get a letter."

"I got a letter alright." Harry grinned, "I even attended Hogwarts for seven years. I did that all right under your nose."

"Never." He ground out.

"I did." Harry grinned enjoying riling the man up, "I even finished my probationary period at the ministry. You never knew I was there. I thought you were supposed to be this all powerful, know it all leader thingy? How did you miss this?"

"The prisoners are escaping!" A yell from inside the camp alerted the group to the deception.

Harry took several steps forward and threw a cutting curse at the distracted Voldemort and caught him on his right shoulder. Harry stepped out of the way of the killing curse that was returned and was forced on the defense for several moments before he got an opening for a family spell. This spell numbed his opponent's arms. At first Voldemort thought it a helpful thing with the cut on his shoulder. But a few moments later he realized his spell casting wasn't on mark. He couldn't move his arms to the exact position he wanted. Harry took the advantage and moved in closer as the man's spells flew wide. Sending in cutting spells ahead of himself Harry moved in closer.

The Death eaters inside the camp were trying to get into the prisoners and the vastly outnumbered light combatants inside the walls worked hard to keep them out. Harry was free to fight Voldemort unencumbered since all that were inside went for the prisoners and those outside couldn't get back in because they were busy fighting the light fighters. Harry final connected with two cutting curses. The first took off Voldemort's wand arm and the second slashed across his face. Once he was down the rest of the Death Eaters outside the gates were over run and those inside were next.

Harry was behind Voldemort's back with his wand trained on him. He refused to move and leave the man unguarded. Mark, who also had dark hair, chose that moment to walk in front of Voldemort.

Voldemort raised his left hand, "Avada Kadiva."

Harry quickly sent a piercing spell into his back and right through his heart as Timothy summoned Mark out of the way of the green curse that hit an already unconsious death eater. Harry called to them making sure Timothy and Mark were alright though his eyes never left the man at his feet. The entire inner circle was caught or killed as well as a good number of other supporters. They didn't know if all the supporters were out of the ministry and they knew of only a few ways to ensure they were all caught.

As soon as the fighting died down a few teams were assembled and sent off. The first team lead by Amelia Bones, Alister Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the Ministry. Everyone was rounded up and disarmed. They checked for other magical items and pulled out portkeys, amulets and all sorts of charmed jewelry. Offices of higher officials were searched for evidence and Harry's old office was raided for information on all the missing people.

"Lord Potter." Amelia entered the Ministers office to find Harry behind the desk, "I was told you wanted to see me."

"Yes." Harry stood and walked around the desk and then leaned against it, "As I understand it you were the highest Ministry employee on our side correct?"

"Yes sir." She agreed.

"Would it be safe to say you would know what is required?" He asked, "You would know where things should go?"

"Depending on the things I could at least point out which department handles those things." She offered, "I'd be happy to answer your questions and offer advice."

"Actually I don't have any questions and I don't want advice." Harry grinned at her perplexed expression, "I want you to be Minister and deal with it all."

"That was not a nice trick." She tried to hide her smile.

"Tell me would you want Susan to run the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"No." She shook her head, "She is far too young."

"She's my age." Harry grinned, "I'm too young to do this. As Lord it is my responsibility to see that we recover and I think I will best serve the people by letting you take the helm at least until I'm old enough to know what to do. Say ten or twenty years from now because I might be a slow learner."

"Let me think." She grinned thinking she had a way out, "I will do it if you meet these two requirements. One, Moody must be made Head of the DMLE and Shacklebolt is Head Auror."

"Great it's all settled." Harry clapped his hands together and grinned, "Moody and Shacklebolt bet me I couldn't get you as minister. If I lost I had to stay but if I won Moody agreed to be Head of the DMLE and Shacklebolt agreed to be Head Auror. They really didn't think you would."

"I didn't think they'd agree." She huffed.

"Well your first duty is to go meet with the Queen and the Prime Minister with me tomorrow." Harry stood and stepped toward the door, "I'll just inform Moody and Shacklebolt of their new positions and I'll meet you here tomorrow at nine we are scheduled to meet with them at eleven. Oh before I forget Reginald will be by to tell you how to dress and act for the meeting. He's my ambassador."

"Fine." She nodded and stepped behind the desk, "Pinky!"

"Yes Mistress?" the elf was the last thing he heard as he quickly left the office and headed to the aurors a few floors down.

He grinned widely as he entered the room and found the two men, "Congratulations on your new positions."

"What?" Moody growled.

"Amelia is in the office and getting her elf to move her things." Harry clapped the man on the back, "It should be open for you in an hour or so."

"What's his job?" Tonk's had been training while in hiding and was joining the new Ministry as an auror in training.

"Head of DMLE and Shacklebolt is Head Auror. Amelia has moved up to the Minister." Harry grinned and turned to leave waving back over his shoulder, "Have fun."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's next stop was St. Mungo's. Another team assembled had been sent here to make sure the injured were taken care of and Tom's followers wouldn't hurt them. One set of healers and helpers had already been sent off to be questioned at the ministry. The healers that had hidden with the Order were back on staff and everything was under control. Harry met with those he knew and congratulated them on saving the injured. He then began to visit everyone who had fought and some of the prisoners. The first room he visited was Seamus'. At first Harry thought he was asleep laying with his back to the door and Harry.

"So taking a vacation in here then?" Harry asked when he realized Seamus was awake.

"Are you mad at me?" Seamus wouldn't look up or turn over.

"For what?" Harry was perplexed.

"For getting caught." Seamus chanced a glace up, "For not getting the information."

"No. It was a trap. Whoever went was going to get caught." Harry grinned, "Why did you go on the scout mission?"

"Dumbledore said you'd be disappointed if I didn't bring back the information." He offered pulling on a string from his blanket.

"Dumbledore doesn't speak for me." Harry shook his head, "If I had gotten the information I wouldn't have sent anyone."

"Why not?" he asked.

"When have you known them to bring a group in on a Tuesday?" Harry asked, "It's always on Saturday during the hunt. That way they make room for more prisoners. If I would have sent anyone it would have been fliers under disillusion. They would have been up and away from the threat and using sight enhancing spells. Under no circumstances would you have been there."

"So you are mad at me." Seamus rubbed at a healing cut on his arm and looking dejected.

"Seamus, they thought you were dead." Harry pointed out, "You, suddenly being alive, meant either you killed us or we switched sides. Neither option sounded good to me. I had been keeping you out of the recent missions to let them forget about your death."

"Oh." He looked sheepish, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Harry patted his back, "Dumbledore excels in playing on people's emotions and laying on the guilt. That's why he really isn't fit to lead a war."

"Huh?" Seamus asked.

"Fighters fight better if they are fighting for something or someone." Harry pointed out, "If you're fighting because you feel guilty you're far more likely to be injured, killed or in this case captured."

"Yes, I was more worried about getting the information so you wouldn't be disappointed than I was about getting caught." He agreed, "We weren't careful enough. Honestly, I wasn't careful and got us caught."

"Well at any rate it led to the end of the war so I'm not in the least upset, mad or disappointed with you." Harry stood, "I'm only slightly miffed at Dumbledore."

"I'm a bit more than slightly miffed." Seamus muttered with a frown, "I wonder why he sent us? Muggleborns are never sent anywhere near that camp usually."

"His excuse was that everyone else was either just back, getting ready to leave or out training." Harry shook his head, "I still think he sent those I'm friends with because I allowed Raymond to teach us how to hurt people."

"Did he really even want to finish the war?" Seamus asked.

Harry had no answer and left his room soon after to visit some of the others. He had talked to several people he knew before he ran across someone whom he considered a friend.

"Tracy?" he stopped short.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Ahhh, that's a long story." He took a seat, "What are you doing in this ward? Last I saw you were working in the archives."

"Yes, I was up until three weeks ago." She sighed, "I found out Sue Li had been caught and I was trying to buy her out of the camp. Pansy basically figured out what I was doing and had me arrested for being a sympathizer. My parents were spared because I got a flat and was doing it on my own. They were being watched though."

"Are they ok?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yes they've already been in." she smiled, "I've not heard about Sue though."

"She's fine." Harry offered, "We plucked her out of the woods."

"Thank Merlin." She sighed but tilted her head, "I feel like I should know you. Who are you?"

"My name is Harry Potter." He began.

"No way." She gasped, "I know I don't know you. Why do you feel familiar?"

"You do know me." He gave her a half grin, "I had a different name when you knew me. You see I was adopted. I had been dropped off at an orphanage run by a squib when I was fifteen months old. She in turn called her magical sister who couldn't have children. She and her husband were on a trip around the world and were currently in Italy. So I was taken to them and the adoption happened in Italy. Then they came back a few months later with the baby that was 'born' on the trip and away from the stress of home. No one knew I was adopted and we had no idea who I was until a few months ago. So now I go by my birth name Harry Potter."

"And your adopted name?" She asked.

"Blake Bishop." He gave her a grin.

She leapt off the bed, slapped him and then threw her arms around him and sobbed, "I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry." He rubbed her back and hugged her tight, "We couldn't let anyone know. Basically Seamus and ten others were sent by the rebels to check out people suspected of possibly being me. The night of my birthday he waited until I was too drunk to see straight and took me to their hideout. Once I was awake they asked for a sample of blood. They found out I am Harry then went and got my parents and torched the place and left dead bodies in our places."

"They kidnapped you?" she leaned back shocked.

"Pretty much." He agreed, "If I wasn't Harry they would have let us go. My parents weren't forced to fight they just chose to stay with me. Once I realized I could stop all this I couldn't turn down the chance to do it. I couldn't leave those that were just like me in that camp."

"So you're a blood traitor?" she asked, "No your birth mother was a muggleborn so you're half."

"Yes." Harry waited for her to hate him.

"Well that's cool." She grinned up at him, "You got taller, plus a lot of other things that look beneficial."

"Are you saying I'm not your mousy friend any longer?" he asked glad she wasn't disgusted.

"Heck no." she grinned, "You're my tall, dark and handsome friend that I'm going to have to beat the girls away with a stick."

"Tall yes." He agreed and tugged at his hair, "Dark yes, handsome not so sure. However if the past five hours are any indication beating off the girls with a stick is a must. If they'd just quit introducing me as Lord Potter everything would probably calm down pretty quickly."

"Lord Potter." She pulled away, "Anything like Lord… you know who?"

"Nothing like that." He didn't force her back into the hug he just looked at her, "My title is from the muggle Queen. Some Potter about fifteen hundred years ago did something to help the King back then and they gave us Lordship over the magical part of their kingdom. We have the responsibility to see that Her Majesties magical subjects get what they need and we are tasked with protecting this part of her realm."

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"By getting rid of interlopers like Tom, who was a half-blood too." At her confused look he explained, "Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort, You Know Who or He Who Must Not Be Named. Who, by the way, took the name His Majesty illegally."

"Are you the new minister then?" she asked still slightly confused but leaned back into his hug.

"No I appointed Amelia Bones." He grinned, "Alister Moody is head of the DMLE and Kingsley Shacklebolt is Head Auror. They tried to make me but when I pointed out to Minister Bones that I was the same age as her niece, we both agreed she was too young to run the country and so was I."

"I'm glad you're ok." Tracy gave him a final hug and slipped back onto her bed.

"I'm sorry I worried you." He patted her leg after covering it for her, "I'm glad you're ok too. I know how bad that camp was."

They were still talking when Fleur approached, "Lord Potter, your parents are requesting that you return home and rest. You've had a long day."

"I'll agree to that." He stood, "Oh by the way Fleur, this is Tracy. She's the one that was beside me that day."

"This is her?" Fleur smiled brilliantly, "I cannot thank you enough."

While Tracy was distracted by Fleur talking about the tournament and Malfoy, Harry slipped away. He returned to his home and had a quick dinner with his parents before he climbed into bed and fell asleep. In one day he had trained, went on a rescue mission, defeated Tom, helped clean up the Ministry, appointed a new Minister, Head of DMLE and Head Auror and last but not least visited several friends in the hospital. It was no wonder he was exhausted.

The next morning he dressed in his dress robes and Fleur made enough changes that no one would realize it was the same robes he'd been in last time. He met with Amelia at nine and they made some policy notes and left to be on time for the meeting with the Queen. It seemed like no time at all before they were standing as the woman entered the room.

"Lord Potter we are relieved to see you." She spoke first, "We were concerned yesterday when we heard the news."

"Thank you. I am relieved to be here." He waited until she sat and then took the seat indicated, as did Amelia, "We would have been lost without your devoted people."

"We are glad to have been an asset." She smiled, "What is the state of things?"

"We have retaken the Ministry, hospital and school." He explained, "There were no students at the school so it was just removing the headmaster and a few professors. Healers who are suspected to be opposed to us have been detained at the Ministry. Our people are back in the seats of power. This lovely woman with me is the new Minister for Magic the counterpart to your Prime Minister. May I present Madam Amelia Bones."

"Ms. Bones we are pleased to have you." The Queen nodded.

"Thank you Your Majesty." She bowed her head.

"What are your goals for our magical citizens?" the woman asked.

"We will endeavor to set up our governing body to mirror the muggle one." Amelia began, "We are tossing out all but the most basic laws and beginning again. We aim for equality for all races of magical sentience and protections for our creatures. Muggleborns familiar with the muggle political process are helping us make decisions."

"We also have an idea for some cooperation." Harry added when Amelia was finished, "Muggle parents of magical children are left out of the loop in all areas of our society. We would like some cooperation between us to fix it. Whether it is by allowing muggle parents to choose a magical guardian, having an agency as a go between or some other way we have yet to think of. In the past the headmaster of the school was the magical guardian but I believe that is a conflict of interest. If the student or their family disagrees with the headmaster they have no recourse."

"We will leave that up to you and our Prime Minister to work out, but we will support the idea of cooperation. Nigel, send for Raymond to assist with this cooperation." She turned to the Prime Minister, "He is our magical representative, head of training for our magical secret service. He can help you both see the other side. Make sure our subjects are aided."

The Queen then stood and left the meeting. The Prime Minister was still in shock. He had not received any visitors from the magical community during his four years in office and to find out that the Queen herself knew of the people left him flabbergasted. Raymond arrived in short order and they sat down and began to plan how they would combat this problem. They were quite pleased with the method that was worked out between them.

Harry sat in his study thinking. The manor felt so empty now that the order was gone. They had been gone for some time the final battle had been months earlier. But still he needed to do something to make the place lively again. His approaching birthday party would fill it up for a while but he was thinking it needed to be livelier in a more permanent way. The obvious way would be to get married and have children. However since he had not met anyone he would care to date for more than a month or two it wasn't an immediate answer to his problem, or perceived problem.

His adopted parents still lived with him and he had told them he expected them to stay as long as they lived. They were happy to for the moment. He was unsure if that would change in time. A knock on his door drew him from his thoughts and he smiled widely as his parents entered the room.

"Hello." He greeted.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"Bored." Harry chuckled.

"Shall I call Amelia and tell her you're ready to take over?" Brandon teased.

"No, I am not that bored." Harry chuckled, "I was just trying to think of a way to bring this place some more life. We just aren't enough."

"Well." Emily looked to Brandon, who smiled, before she turned back to Harry, "I've had a thought about that."

"Really?" Harry was intrigued, "As long as it doesn't include me finding a wife I'm all ears."

"You are not old enough to marry." Brandon huffed.

"At least we can agree on that." Harry chuckled.

"I was thinking." Emily stressed glaring at both of them, "I was thinking of adopting more children."

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Brandon agreed putting an arm over his wife's shoulder, "We always wanted more children."

"Do you have someone in mind?" He asked.

"Not so much someone as somewhere." She offered, "Sarah has two right now and she thinks there may be more."

"You want to adopt all the magical children out of the muggle foster system?" Harry asked just a bit shocked.

"Maybe not all of them." She grinned, "But at least five or six, maybe more."

"We have the room." Brandon pointed out, "We have help with the elves. None of us need to work between the money we have and they money from investments. We could share all the duties and still get away if we needed to."

"I won't ask you to change any dirty nappies or anything you don't want to do." she offered, "You could just teach them to fly, play chess and things like that."

"We'll pay rent if that's what you want." Brandon added when Harry still hadn't spoken.

"No rent." He shook his head, "I'm just a bit shocked is all. Are you sure this is a good idea."

"I think it's a fantastic idea." Emily smiled, "I've wanted more children for ages."

"It's possible that if we do it others will copy and all the children can be saved from that system." Brandon smiled too, "The positive public image this could generate would be enormous, if we still cared about that kind of thing."

"How about it Harry?" Emily pushed, "Do you want to be a big brother?"

"Of course I do." Harry grinned, "I'm just a bit worried about being a big brother five or six times over. Let's start with the two from Sarah and see how it goes."

"Deal." Emily squealed and jumped up and ran from the room. Harry supposed she was contacting her sister.

"You know we only wanted the two from Sarah." Brandon grinned slyly.

"I know that's what she told you." Harry grinned back, "I have no doubt that she will end up with more than that though. Once she gets started…"

"It's hard to get her to stop." Brandon nodded, "You horrible child look what you're putting your father through. You should have said no."

"Ha." Harry scoffed, "If you think I'm telling mum no you've got another thing coming. I just lived through a war and I don't want to be in the middle of another one."

"That is a point." Brandon agreed, "Good thing we only have fifty rooms in this house. She might get ideas that are too big if we had more."

"But only forty seven are available." Harry sighed, "I don't want to be a big brother that many times either."

Harry turned from the desk and tapped the wall with his wand. He pulled out two glasses and a decanter of amber liquid. He poured each of them a generous amount and then put the decanter away. The two men clinked glasses and tipped them back. There was no evidence of drinks left when Emily returned to force them to go visit with Sarah and the two newest additions to the family, she even made them dress up for the occasion.


End file.
